La soldier La esperanza de nuestro futuro
by ChibiChibi-sd
Summary: a veces las situaciones que nos hacen vivir al limite, nos permiten crecer, creer en nosotros y seguir adelante, ellos creian conocer el futuro que les fue mostrado, pero realmente no sabian por que sucesos pasarian para llegar a él. por sobre todas las cosas Nadie tiene el futuro asegurado.
1. La vida continua

los personajes no me pertences, son de Naoko Takeushi

hola! me anime a escribir mi propio fic despues de haber leido 923933934949943 de Sailor moon, es la primera vez que lo hago espero comentarios opiniones o lo que sea *.* quiero avisar que este fic sera un poquito.. dramatico al principio pero con el tiempo veran que eso ira mejorando.

cap 1 -LA VIDA CONTINUA

* * *

Era una tarde de junio calurosa, el sol pegaba fuerte…. habían pasado 2 semanas desde lo ocurrido con Galaxia, cada uno seguía su vida con un rumbo lo más normal posible, las chicas seguían en la preparatoria, Darién a causa de todo lo que había pasado prefirió seguir estudiando en Japón.

Todo iba de maravilla, ahora las chicas por precaución siguieron entrenando en secreto, uno nunca sabe que puede suceder y menos en las vidas de ellas.

Ay! serena tonta cuando aprenderás a caer bien! – decía Rei

No me molestes Rei ¿acaso no notas que he mejorado un montón?- decía algo molesta serena.

Chicas ya no se peleen mejor sigamos entrenando – intentaba calmar amy

La tarde paso sin ningún otro percance y serena regresaba a su casa absorta en algunos pensamientos...

—Me pregunto si todo pueda volver a cambiar, no me gustaría sentirme amenazada de nuevo por otro enemigo, pero a estas alturas de mi vida no puedo pedir esos lujos… ahhh como me gustaría que mi único enemigo fueran los exámenes, ni modo hay que aprovechar estos tiempos de paz al máximo!

Llegando a casa serena ceno alegremente con su familia como cualquier día"normal", sin imaginar que estaba siendo vigilada por alguien.

— Sailor moon ni siquiera te imaginas lo que te espera … voy a hacer que tu vida sea un infierno, esto definitivamente no se va quedar así, voy hacer que sientas toda la soledad que he sentido este tiempo.- muy enojada decía una mujer para si misma

Pasaron algunas semanas, y todo marchaba más que bien, la relación de Darién y serena no podían estar mejor, desde lo último ocurrido él se había vuelto mucho más atento y cariñoso con ella sin importar quién o quienes estuviesen cerca. Ahora disfrutaban una hermosa tarde en el parque mediante un cálido abrazo de parte de él.

Irremediablemente aparecen las otras 4 scout asustando a al joven pareja al salir de los arbustos y comenzaron a molestar y fue mina la que primero comenzó.

— ay! tortolitos miren que andan cariñosos porque no se reservan este tipo de espectáculos para la noche – decía alegremente mientras la pareja un poco ruborizados solo asentían en silencio.

— mina deja de molestarlos no estaba haciendo nada malo o sí?- intentando apoyarlos respondía Lita

— deberían en vez de perder el tiempo estudiar ¿no creen?- como siempre amy con sus comentarios a lo que el grupo solo atino a reír en conjunto.

el ambiente estaba muy movido , luego de un rato todas se despidieron alegremente y se dirigieron a sus hogares, extrañamente a Darien, Rei, Amy, Lita , Mina les habían llegado unas cartas muy importantes, incluso hotaru, haruka y michiru, en todas las cartas extrañamente eran invitados a unas escuelas fuera de la ciudad , todas estas eran en diferentes lugares, pero en todas reconocían el talento de cada una y por eso habían sido invitados.

Amy había sido invitada a una prestigiosa escuela en la que preparaban niños Genios y jóvenes promesas para el país, Rei había sido invitada a una escuela donde preparaban doncellas de algunos templos, la exclusividad era primordial , por su parte Lita había sido invitada a una escuela de talentos culinarios y deportivos, sin duda el sueño de ella; Mina había sido invitada a una escuela de jóvenes talentos que prometían seguir una carrera en televisión o en algún escenario importante, haruka y michiru habían sido invitadas a una escuela de músicos importantes junto con hotaru, y Darién a una prestigiosa universidad en Japón que estaba a aproximadamente a unos 400 km de Tokio, donde habían los profesores más famosos en la materia y era casi una entrada rápida a el mundo de medicina.

Cada uno estaba más que emocionado sin pensar que esto no era una simple invitación…

En los siguientes días cada uno se informo sobre las escuelas y universidades, la felicidad no podía ser mayor, pero nadie se dio cuenta que solo una del grupo no había sido invitada.. Serena, ella había permanecido en silencio sin decir algo, No podía opacar la felicidad de sus amigas, habían sufrido y peleado tanto que cada una merecía seguir sus sueños, no quería amarrar a nadie.

Todas decidieron finalmente hacer una reunión para hablar del tema.

Estaban en el templo hikawa, las menos entusiastas con la idea de dejar a la princesa sola eran Darién (que estaba decidido a no aceptar por nada del mundo, Y las outers.

—no creo que sea una buena idea dejar a cabeza de bombón sola esto puede ser una trampa de algún ene- fue cortada por Mina

—ayyy como crees, ya no hay nada malo, la tierra está en paz – decía entusiastamente mina que solo recibió un gruñido por parte de haruka

—Chicas… no quiero que dejen de realizar sus sueños por mi, deberían aprovechar estos tiempos de paz e ir- esta vez fue cortada por Darién

—No me pienso ir- decía un poco cortante Darién- Mi sueño y mi felicidad están al lado tuyo.- sentencio pero esta vez con palabras más cariñosas.

Rei, lita , amy y mina por su parte se sentían también un poco preocupadas por serena pero su deseo de ir era aun mas grande, serena había conseguido que las Outers también aceptaran ahora solo faltaba Darién….

Estaban ya en la noche serena y Darién conversando de lo sucedido, el no quería hablar mas del tema simplemente no iba a irse.

—Amor – decía con una dulce voz- por favor tienes que ir, ya te perdiste la oportunidad de ir al extranjero por lo sucedido, -ahora con una voz un poco mas melancólica- si no hubiese sido por la vida que llevamos seguramente hubieses terminado todo lo que tenias que hacer, nunca debiste conocerme lo único que provoco es frenar tus sueños- una lagrima corría por sus mejillas.

—Serena- limpiaba lentamente la lágrima que vio correr por la mejilla de su amada- Tú nunca frenarías nada… yo he vivido más por ti, has cambiado mi vida en 180° pero no de la forma en al que me dices, para mi tu prueba de 30 puntos salvo mi vida.

—Por eso quiero que vayas… demuéstrame que estoy errada y ve a estudiar, confía en mi, aparte no te irás al extranjero quizás estés a muchos km, pero estoy segura que podremos solucionarlo todo con una llamada o un viaje express no?

—No cambiaras de idea verdad? – decía con un poco de risa Darién- está bien iré pero solo porque me has insistido mucho, pero quiero que sepas que me voy porque me estas echando- decía esta vez con un poco de enojo falso.

—ay! amor yo jamás te echaría… Mira lo solucionamos con esto? – dándole un beso fugaz de apenas unos segundos- Darién solo gruño.

—Creo que te voy a tener que enseñar que necesito más que eso- esta vez él le dio un beso apasionado y caluroso que tuvieron que terminar por la falta de respiración.

Finalmente el la fue a dejar a su casa como corresponde, claro que después de otros mimos que se dieron antes.

Habían pasado varias semanas, y ya estaba en la semana que todos tenían que irse a sus respectivas escuelas y universidades, serena fue a despedirlos a cada uno casi por turno, los primeros en irse fueron Haruka, michiru y hotaru.

—cabeza de Bombón prométenos que te cuidaras y que si aparece algún enemigo o cualquier cosa nos llamaras y esto se termina- decía casi fulminantemente

—haruka no te preocupes mi felicidad está en que ustedes puedan cumplir todos sus sueños.

Las chicas abordaron el avión rumbo a otra ciudad y desaparecieron.

Un día después de eso se fueron amy Lita a la misma ciudad mientras que mina y reí también se marchaban juntas pero todas habían coincidido en el día de la partida.

—serena tonta, nos avisaras si ocurre algo verdad?

—claro, aunque como estarán en internados no se permiten visitas, así que no podre comunicarme con ustedes hasta que lleguen, pero recuerden enfocarse en ser las mejores siempre si?

—claro, asintieron todas

Llego la hora de irse y cada una partió a su rumbo, dejando un poco más triste a serena que ya comenzaba a sentir la pena de haberse quedado sin sus amigas por estos dos años que quedaban.

ya el ultimo día de esa semana, le tocaba irse a despedir de su queridísimo Darién.

—serena te voy a extrañar mucho, tampoco voy a poder comunicarme contigo porque estaré de servicio a un sector aislado de Japón y con suerte tienen un poco de luz. Lo lamento

—No te preocupes amor… estaré bien promete que te cuidaras, tenemos un gran futuro que formar, grandes cosas nos estarán esperando… TE AMO- sentencio

Algunas personas que pasaban por el terminal de buses fueron testigo del beso de los príncipes, y una lagrima que quedaba por parte de ella al ver alejarse el bus que llevaba al amor de su vida.

Días después la vida de serena parecía ser de lo más normal, tuvo que rehacer otros amigos en la escuela para poder pasar el tiempo, su amiga molly ya no estaba allí, Luna y Artemis no habían estado desde terminada la lucha con Galaxia en la luna trabajando en algunas cosas que nunca quisieron decir.

Lamentablemente, nadie fue testigo que una mujer de cabello largo entraba a la casa de los tsukino a finalizar un cometido que tenía hace mucho…..


	2. Nuevas motivaciones

Cap2- Nuevas Motivaciones

Una mujer de aproximadamente unos 23 años, caminaba por las calles de Tokio, con un solo fin, ir a la casa de serena tsukino, la joven ya la había observado todo este tiempo su vida, ahora solo esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para poder lograr su cometido, comenzó a entrar a la casa tsukino, pero no alcanzo a llegar ni al comedor cuando sintió pasos dentro de la casa y tuvo que huir de inmediato, sin poder realizar lo que tenía planeado, inmediatamente se quejo para sí misma y pensó

—no importa, quizás no pueda realizar nada hoy, pero todo mi plan se llevara a cabo, está perfectamente planeado por hoy te salvaste Sailor Moon- sentencio en su mente

habían pasado 2 semanas desde que lo Chicos de habían marchado a sus rumbos, Serena para matar el tiempo y sentirse un poco menos sola decidió ingresar al club de danza, la verdad es que en este club se bailaba de todo tipo de música, desde lo más clásico a lo contemporáneo y es que hasta kpop bailaban. Decidió darse la oportunidad, no era para nada la mejor bailarina pero si algo le había demostrado su faceta como Sailor moon, es que flexibilidad tenia y de sobra.

Era la primera clase, serena estaba nerviosa esperando que llegara el resto del club cuando de repente una chica se le acerca.

—tú eres del primer año ¿verdad? – pregunto un poco curiosa la chica.

—Claro- dijo serena- me llamo serena- afirmo con una sonrisa

—Mucho gusto me dicen Esme- la chica era de contextura media, parecía ser muy alta de largos cabellos verdosos y una fina sonrisa- yo soy de segundo año.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien- término por decir serena.

A los pocos segundos aparece el resto del club y la capitana comienza a dar instrucciones:

—bueno quiero dar la bienvenida a las chicas del primer año, soy la capitana del club , quiero que sepan que este año queremos ir a competir con otras escuelas, así que tendremos sesiones agotadoras, pero estoy segura que si todas ponemos de nuestra parte podremos lograr grandes cosas- decía con un poco de orgullo y optimismo.

—sii!- respondieron a coro todas las chicas del club

Así comenzó la hora con un calentamiento previo que consistía en trotar unos 10 minutos por el gimnasio, algunos movimientos aeróbicos entre otros ejercicios. Enseguida comenzó a sonar la primera canción que practicarían en el año, la capitana preferiría que fuese algo más moderno, para motivar y hacérselas un poco más fácil a las chicas nuevas. Empezó a sonar una canción, para serena no tenia ningún sentido, ya que no tenía la estructura de nada de lo que conociera hasta entonces, al finalizar esta se mostro el videoclip con los pasos a seguir, serena solo abrió los ojos como plato, no sabía si reír o no, la coreografía era demasiado complicada para el nivel que ella tenía.

La canción se titulaba "I got a boy" de SNSD. La capitana enseguida comenzó a practicar la coreografía con el resto, Serena intento seguir el paso, los primeros 30 segundos parecían ser muy fáciles los pudo hacer sin problema, pero después su ritmo y su sincronización hicieron que terminara chocando con más de alguna chica y termino en el suelo. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza al entrar ahí? ella no tenía casi ninguna capacidad para realizar ni siquiera un minuto de la canción.

Inmediatamente se reflejo un aura triste en el rostro de serena, la capitana noto esto y se le acerco a decirle algo:

—Tú eres serena verdad?- pregunto un poco curiosa

—si…- contesto un poco apenada

—no te desanimes cuando yo entre a este club era mucho peor que tu, al menos tú tienes flexibilidad, caer con gracia no lo hace cualquiera- dijo intentando alentarla

— ¿Tú crees?- pregunto un poco mas ilusionada

—claro solo tienes que creer en ti misma y esforzarte al máximo, yo creo que podemos cumplir todo lo que nos propongamos si así lo queremos, ¡esforcémonos al máximo!

Así paso la tarde, ahora serena tenía una nueva motivación, al finalizar la hora del club se quedo con su nueva amiga Esme , querían mejorar a toda costa y en sus casas no tenían grandes espejos como para mirarse y ensayar, así que continuaron 3 horas mas practicando hasta que se hizo tarde.

Esme durante este corto tiempo se había convertido en una nueva amiga cercana, no había día en que no hicieran algo juntas, se sentían a gusto entre ellas, porque compartían muchos pensamientos y gustos; aunque asistieran a distintos niveles, participaban en lo que pudieran juntas; el club era una reunión obligada, serena había mejorado mucho, la capitana estaba contenta si todo marchaba así por fin podrían empezar con algunos bailes más clásicos.

Si hay algo que no cambiaba en Serena eran las calificaciones quizás ahora, no eran terriblemente malas, algunas veces alcanzaban a ser decentes pero nada más, sus padres no le reprochaban nada, estaban conscientes que estaba sin sus amigas y sin su novio, la habían visto un tiempo muy triste, pero ahora parecía llena de vida de nuevo, por lo que dejaron ese tema hasta allí por ahora.

Llego el mes de septiembre con ello se acercaba la llegada del otoño, y un clima más frio se hacía presente, Serena ya no se sentía sola, se sentía más grande, un gran cambio es que ahora ella despertaba por sí sola, este había sido el cambio más notorio que presento, fueron años de lucha inminente con el despertador y ahora todo era paz, la bandera blanca había sido agitada.

La preparatoria parecía ser diferente seguía siendo muy alegre pero ahora cada uno veía por sus propios intereses sin duda se estaba acercando la hora de empezar a velar por el futuro, serena comenzó aponerle mas empeño a los estudios para poder ingresar a la universidad, todo parecía estar de cierta forma "en orden", no había ninguna presencia sobre natural o maligna hace mucho tiempo y su vida normal era casi perfecta pronto podría estar reunidas de nuevo con sus amigas y su novio para completar sus sueños, pero algo le inquietaba en el fondo, quizás era paranoia pero no se sentía tranquila, era extraño que todo estuviese tan tranquilo, por lo pronto intento dejar esas preocupaciones en un segundo plano y continuar.

Era lunes de Noviembre, había tenido un día muy pesado, sin embargo se dio el tiempo de salir a comer con Esme, se habían pasado la tarde hablando de chicos, comida, el club etc. A serena se le hizo muy tarde, así que se despidió de su amiga y partió a su casa sin saber que alguien había visitado la casa de la rubia con una clara intención.

holaaaaaaaaaa estoy muy contenta porque tenia review al primer cap, la verdad una solo lo sube sin esperar nada, uff espero no desepcionarlas, pero insisto que se preparen porque se vienen tiempos un poco crudos, pero tengo un proposito lo juro xD bueno como siempre estoy abierta a comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias :)

mayilu  
gracias por ser mi primer review sjjdjedf esque me emociono cuando me escriben, espero no defraudarte con lo que venga :3

Conyta Bombon  
muchas muchass gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, eres mi segundo review de la vida xd la verdad siempre he tenido muchas ideas locas en la cabeza pero nunca me puse a pensar en hilarlas, la verdad siempre he sido pesima en redaccion y esas cosas... asi que estoy poniendo mi maximo esfuerzo en esto, espero no defraudarte. pronto tendras nuevas noticias del enemigo y de serena

yesqui2000  
muchas gracias por leerme, espero que te lleves una sorpresa con todo lo que sucedera...

Guest  
sjhasdjdsjd intentare que no se angustien tanto por eso estoy intentando subir al menos una vez a la semana o mas si esque puedo :)  
Allison Romero  
muchasss gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer :3


	3. Un grito y luego silencio

La verdad es que dicen que el autor Hideki Anno creó el famoso anime Evangelion cuando estaba en una etapa de depresión en su vida... yo me identifico un poco con él, no es que vaya a crear la inmensa historia, ni siquiera estoy por debajo de su nivel, pero si siento que libero un poco de mis pensamientos y emociones a través de la historia, tenía mucho que decir y las formas usuales de liberarme no me estaban sirviendo, en este tiempo he leído muchos artículos de cómo crear y seguir un fic, intento hacer esto lo mejor que puedo, no quiero ser de las personas que escriben sin un propósito y sin una narrativa más o menos decente. Espero que puedan perdonarme los errores que tenga en el camino, espero no decepcionarlos y búsquense unos pañuelitos porque estos cap están medios.. Intensos (¿?) , pero prometo que tienen un propósito y si quieren ya llenar una botella con lagrimas para agregarle dramatismo a la cosa, busquen esta canción " City Hunter - OST (Nana's Theme)", debo confesar que la escuche mientras escribía una parte de este capítulo.

Bueno me dejo de dar tantas vueltas y los dejo con el capitulo

OOooOOooOOoo

Cap3- UN GRITO Y LUEGO SILENCIO

Serena regresaba de clases como siempre era una tarde fría de fines de noviembre, el hambre que traía la estaba matando, realmente pensó para sí, que era una glotona porque había comido hace solo una hora con Esme, y lo peor no era eso sino que era tardísimo seguramente mama ikuko la retaría- solo atino a suspirar antes de buscar la llaves de su casa y encontrar ante sus ojos algo que le traería consecuencias quizás para el resto de tu vida.

Miro al suelo y lo primero que vio fue sangre en la entrada, sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, lentamente siguió las marcas de sangre que la llevarían directo a la cocina, tuvo que cerrar los ojos dos veces para dimensionar lo que estaba viendo: allí se encontraba mama ikuko y su padre, estos estaban apuñalados con varios cortes en el cuello piernas y en el pecho; ellos tenían sus manos juntas como si nada hubiese pasado y se estuvieran compartiendo cariñosamente sus palmas, serena se alarmo no sabía si estaban vivos o muertos, para ella solo estaban ahí tirados y no sabía cómo reaccionar en una primera instancia.

Serena al pasar unos minutos solo atino a gritar con horror lo que sus ojos presenciaban, comenzaron a caer algunas lagrimas, fue allí cuando pensó en su hermano Sammy, rápidamente salió corriendo a buscar algún rastro de él, fue rápidamente al segundo piso pensando que lo encontraría en su cuarto, pero no estaba allí, fue al baño, la azotea, la habitación de sus padres pero no estaba. Rápidamente bajo y ya sin saber si para su suerte o no lo encontró en el sillón estaba muy herido, reviso sus signos vitales, el chico seguía con vida, suspiro y marco a una ambulancia rápidamente.

Su suspiro no duraría mucho ya que tras de ella se encontraba la mujer que había allanado su casa anteriormente , ella era alta, y parecía tener unos 23 años, serena no alcanzo a ver más de ella porque la mujer en cuestión comenzó a formar entre sus manos un tipo de energía verdoso que fue lanzado directamente hacia ella, basto solo un segundo … ni siquiera dio tiempo a serena de reaccionar y la ataco una y otra vez hasta que esta quedara indefensa y muy herida, por su parte serena intento zafarse como pudo pero ni siquiera pudo sacar a tiempo el cristal de plata, no se dio cuenta y termino cerrando sus ojos …

Cuando despertó se encontró en una sala blanca rodeada de algunas personas cuyas caras no conocía, se asusto, pero lo que más le asusto fue verse con cables conectados en su cuerpo y heridas, fue entonces cuando recordó lo último que había pasado, serena estaba comenzando a alarmarse cuando un señor le comienza a preguntar:

—Señorita me podría decir ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto

—Se.. Serena Tsukino- respondió con dolor por las heridas que traía- no se había dado cuenta que los moretones le impedían hablar con normalidad al parecer estaba realmente muy mal.

—ya veo no, bueno le informo que ha estado ya inconsciente 3 días- serena se asusto

Ahora pudo reaccionar y darse cuenta que se encontraba en un hospital y que el hombre seguramente era un doctor, el parecía anotar algunas cosas en una ficha.

—Bien señorita le pediré que guarde reposo vendrá un asistente social a informarle Algunas cosas.

Serena quedo muda, esa no era la respuesta o aclaración que esperaba de parte del médico ¿qué paso con sus padres? ¿Dónde estaba sammy? ¿Quién era esa mujer? mil preguntas más aparecían en sus mente y la comenzaban a perturbar, hasta que en pocos minutos llego la dichosa asistente-

—Señorita Serena tsukino, lamento sus perdida.

—a que se refiere no entiendo nada por favor explíqueme que sucede- ya estaba desesperada por conocer sus situación y la de su familia.

—La asistente dio un pequeño suspiro antes de explicar- Sus padres fallecieron, no conocemos aun las causas de eso, creemos que fue un robo con violencia debido al peritaje que se realizaron a los cuerpos de sus padres y a la casa. – OK para serena eso era demasiada información, a la asistente no pareció importarle la cara que ponía serena ante esa información y siguió hablando.

—su hermano Samuel en estos momentos está en coma no sabemos a ciencia cierta si va a despertar o no, pero las posibilidades son pocas.- Serena no sabía si gritar, llorar o seguir escuchando, pero algo era claro; una parte de ella también murió a escuchar todo eso, pero para su infortunio las noticias aun continuaban, la asistente seguía contándole como si fuera una de las mejores novelas todo lo que estaba pasando.

—el gobierno se está haciendo cargo de el proceso fúnebre de sus padres para hoy en la tarde ellos ya estarán en sus tumbas así que no se preocupe. – serena no sabía si reír o no, la frialdad de la mujer al decir todo esto era increíble, parece que en Japón este tipo de situaciones era de los más normal, ella seguía hablando—a partir de este momento por ser menor de edad usted está bajo la jurisdicción del gobierno japonés en unos días le informare cual será el proceder.

Ahora si serena termino por morir, cuando la asistente salió, le cayó encima la cruel realidad, comenzó a llorar y gritar de dolor ¿cómo había pasado todo esto? ¿Por qué le hicieron esto a su familia? ellos no habían hecho nada malo ¿es que acaso no importa cuantas vidas tenga que vivir el dolor siempre la perseguiría? ¿Qué iba a ser de ella ahora? necesitaba urgentemente de Darién y las chicas, pero ellas estaban a muchos kilómetros y al parecer el contacto con ellas no sería fácil, ante esta realidad sus gritos comenzaron a crecer, lo que llamo la atención del personal y tuvieron que inyectarle un poco de calmante.

A las horas despertó completamente sola, intento moverse, todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero esta vez dejaría su dolor físico en un segundo plano, como pudo y gracias a la distracción de unas enfermeras se zafó de los cables que la mantenían y comenzó a escapar del hospital, no le importo nada , comenzó a correr al principio sin rumbo como si eso pudiese ayudarla a liberar el dolor, pero fue entonces cuando se acordó de las palabras de la asistente y se dirigió al cementerio general, comenzó a correr buscando algo, pero solo se detuvo al ver a unos hombres tomando dos ataúdes y comenzar a enterrarlos, serena corrió como pudo y alcanzo a ver cerca de ellos dos lapidas que esperaban ser puestas.. Con el dolor de su alma las leyó e identifico los nombres de sus padres en ellas, y como si la vida se riera de ella ante su inminente desgracia se puso a llover torrencialmente.

A un lado de los ataúdes había un sacerdote que comenzaba a decir algunas palabras que serena ni siquiera escucho, y se abalanzo a los ataúdes como impidiendo lo inevitable, y comenzó a gritar y llorar. El sacerdote que estaba cerca le pregunto quién era, pero ella no respondió así que solo la abrazo en señal de apoyo.

—Mamaá! Papaá! Prometo sacarme mejores notas por favor no me hagan estooo!—lloraba y gritaba- Ya no comeré como una glotona por favor no me dejen así! necesito que me griten, que me castiguen, que me mimen…

Por más que lloro los ataúdes y las lapidas tuvieron que ser puestas, los funcionarios se marcharon, solo el sacerdote se quedo con ella bajo una lluvia que no quería parar nunca, el sacerdote dio aviso al hospital luego de darse cuenta de la vestimenta que traía puesta serena, por lo que no faltaba mucho para que vinieran por ella.

Para ella el tiempo parecía no avanzar estaba estancada desde hace unas horas en un profundo dolor, repentinamente su vista se nublo y cuando despertó de nuevo se hallaba en el mismo cuarto blanco, las enfermeras se acercaron a preguntar algunas cosas, pero esta vez serena ya no hablaba, ya no podía hacerlo.

Le hicieron muchos exámenes médicos durante unos días, para el mundo normal habían pasado 2 semanas, para serena, ni siquiera un minuto. Algunas veces iba a ver a sammy a su cuarto por largas horas y se quedaba mirándolo o tomándole la mano, sin evitar soltar una lagrima, serena seguía sin hablar.

Para los doctores su condición era muy clara "afasia" es increíble como la vida puede dar una vuelta y crear o destruir una vida. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora? ¿Lograría sammy despertar? y si ese fuese el caso ¿Cómo podrían vivir ahora los dos y hacer como que nada ha pasado?, muchas interrogantes pasaban por la cabeza de serena.

Con el correr de los días y la llegada de diciembre los pronósticos Médicos se hicieron realidad sammy dejo este mundo su condición era muy deplorable, para el infortunio de serena que siempre tuvo una pequeña esperanza que su pequeño hermano despertara y que de alguna forma vivieran apoyándose uno en otro, pero ahora se iba lo único que ya le quedaba, por lo que termino en una sala psiquiátrica sin moverse su afasia se había convertido en algo mucho más severo.

Para el gobierno esto parecía solo un caso más, y de no recuperarse en un periodo de 6 meses serena seria derivada a un centro para personas con problemas psiquiátricos donde no habría vuelta atrás y seguramente pasaría mucho tiempo antes que pudiera salir de allí , de lo contrario será derivada alguna familia que la adoptara, lo cual era muy difícil, porque ella ya era grande y generalmente las parejas o familias prefieren niños o bebes eso sin contar la condición en la que se encontraba serena, todo ahora de cualquier forma se veía muy oscuro.

….

Así habíamos llegado a mayo ya había pasado casi un año desde que los chicos se habían ido, y el gobierno había llegado a una solución…..


	4. Cuando el reloj se para

hola! De nuevo un capitulo espero que estén más o menos intrigados o interesados en el fic, espero que no tengan la depresión como me dijeron algunos por interno o que hayan perdido interés sjjdjdw yo había dicho que se venía "medio triste" pero ya irán mejorando las cosas y sorpresas aun quedan, ustedes ya saben que cualquier opinión es bienvenida, el fic aun no está escrito en su totalidad pero esta algo avanzado…

Saludos a los que me escribieron : Conyta Bombon, mayilu, serenasm, Micaela y yesqui2000

Espero poder subir cap al menos una vez a la semana, si es que mi vida universitaria me lo permite. Bueno saludos a todos que tengan una bonita semana! :3

OOooooOOooooOOooooOO

Cap4- CUANDO EL RELOJ SE PARA

Una sonrisa salió de una mujer de cabellos verdes de aproximadamente unos 23 años, su furia venia desde hace algunos años con la muerte de su amado, juro vengarse, y así lo hizo, estaba más que feliz por su actuar había matado la vida de la chica que había llevado a la muerte de su amado príncipe, pero ella era codiciosa quería aun mas. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando un sirviente se le acerco.

—mi lady, la primera parte de su venganza esta completada al 100%, seguí todas sus instrucciones, las cartas de las escuelas, la incomunicación entre las scout todo está hecho... ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

—no te desesperes, la muy no se ha podrido totalmente, no voy a descansar hasta que la vea sufrir con toda su alma para después recién matarla. Yo te daré nuevas instrucciones muy pronto, así que atento.

—Como ustedes diga mi lady- y se marcho

La mujer siguió planificando y odiando por ahora en silencio.

Habían pasado 5 meses desde aquel hecho macabro, en los que el sufrimiento las lagrimas y por sobretodo el silencio se hicieron presentes, nada había sido fácil, serena Aun conservaba heridas en su cuerpo, no podía caminar normalmente, solo con ayuda de muletas, habían cicatrices en sus brazos y su alma que el tiempo no ha podido borrar. Actualmente no tenía nada, ni siquiera su jurisdicción como una persona libre de hacer lo que quisiera, ya que esta pertenecía al gobierno. Todas las noches se dormía en el hospital pensando en su familia, en sus amigos y en ese futuro que por ahora para ella estaba muerto.

Pasaban los días y se sentía peor, casi un objeto de investigación ya que casi siempre pasaban junto a ella hombres de bata blanca y anotaban cosas, ahí se dio cuenta que aunque ella notaba todo lo ocurría a su alrededor, para los demás ella estaba en alguna otra dimensión perdida.

Ningún dolor dura para siempre, ella estaba consciente que si quería salir de allí tendría que demostrar al menos externamente que estaba bien y fue así que salió de psiquiátrico, aunque aun padecía de un poco de afasia (podía pronunciar palabras cortas y simples) y seguía usando las muletas pudo ser adoptada al mes por la familia "Lee" conformada por una pareja de médicos que no pudieron concebir nunca debido a la salud de la señora Lee y por motivos de su profesión, ellos conocieron a serena en el hospital, se comenzaron a encariñar con ella desde que ella llevaba un mes en el hospital y estaban al pendiente de todo el historial que llevaba allí, ellos nunca se habían involucrado tanto con un paciente, la chica les había robado el corazón desde el principio al parecer ellos si habían notado todo los sentimientos que ella transmitía , intentaron darle ánimos para que continúe su vida, fue así como después la hicieron parte de su familia.

Serena estaba muy agradecida con ellos por brindarle su apoyo y por sobre todo una segunda oportunidad de volver a vivir, parecía estar mucho mejor que hace un tiempo, pero pese a que para el mundo ella progresaba enormemente, su vida seguía parada desde hace 6 meses.

Era fines de mayo, el mundo estaba adornado con símbolos de la primavera que se hacían presentes, todo el ambiente alegre le hacía pensar en su ya antigua familia, su amado Darién sus amigos, Rini… al pensar en lo ultimo una lagrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla, El señor Lee que estaba en ese momento cerca de ella, la abrazo en señal de apoyo él sabía que ella seguía sufriendo en silencio, era normal nadie olvida en 6 meses una situación así, nunca se olvidaría solo se aceptaría y se viviría con un mal recuerdo, pero él no permitiría que su ahora hija sufriera, haría lo posible porque fuera feliz, siguiera nuevos sueños y metas en la vida.

El señor y la señora Lee decidieron que serena al menos por ahora estudiara en casa, no era muy bueno ingresarla a el mundo social y real tan rápido podría ser muy brusco; ellos más que nadie sabían las consecuencias o reacciones que eso podría llevar. Serena había cortado el contacto con toda su vida anterior, había cambiado su apellido, su apariencia y hasta su tipo de letra; de su amiga Esme no sabía nada, realmente solo esperaba que estuviera bien, no quería volver a tener contacto con nadie de su pasado, porque eso significaba dar muchas explicaciones de un pasado extremadamente doloroso que seguía presente para ella.

Así comenzó a pasar el tiempo y volvimos a Junio una vez más, las chicas ya tenían 17 años ahora solo les quedaba el ultimo año escolar y era la hora de empezar a hacer algunos cambios pero para mejor; lo primero que había hecho Serena a petición de su nueva madre fue cambiarse el look, se había cortado su larga cabellera, ahora la traía 10 cm pasados de los hombros, su cabello ahora era marrón y traía un flequillo hacia un lado, estaba más alta y su cuerpo debido a las terapias físicas que aun mantenía, estaba más tonificado, su vestimenta casual consistía en jeans ajustados, balerinas y blusitas muy finas llenas de femineidad, ella quería usar faldas pero aun no podía porque estaba llena de hematomas y cicatrices, aunque al principio se le había hecho muy extraño todo el cambio, rápidamente lo acepto y se sentía un poco más libre, era como dejar aunque sea un poquito su pasado atrás, seguramente para alguien que la conociese antes ahora les sería muy difícil reconocerla.

Serena comenzó a estudiar las materias comunes y obligatorias; además lenguas extranjeras como el Ingles, francés, Chino y además materias artísticas como la danza, el piano y canto. Si sus antiguos padres estuvieran vivos se asombrarían de lo inteligente y talentosa que puede llegar a ser serena, pero para ella nada de esto valía realmente, lo hacía para distraerse y para no dar un disgusto a ningún otro padre nunca más en su vida, esta vez estaba dispuesta a poner su vida en las materias para cumplir todos los objetivos, metas y esperanzas que estaban puestas en ella, se sentía muy en deuda con los señores Lee.

Rápidamente se pudo adaptar a este nuevo mundo que le ofrecieron, y es que hasta una nueva mascota tenia, se llamaba Nana era una cachorrita Golden muy linda, y traviesa, ella fue la primera en sacarle de nuevo una sonrisa a un rostro que desde hace mucho no sonreía, era absolutamente adorable en "teoría" ella dormía afuera, pero realmente pasaba dentro específicamente a los pies de la cama de serena, a ella realmente no le molestaba, Nana odiaba cuando serena se ponía triste, cada vez que esta situación ocurría, rápidamente Nana corría a darle un lengüetazo o un simple mimo para imponer sus presencia en el lugar.

En otro lado de Japón la vida de 8 jóvenes iba de maravilla, Rei estaba muy feliz la educación que había recibido le servía hasta para administrar el templo que heredaría con o sin Esposo, se había vuelto muy hermosa, seguía de la misma estatura, pero sus atributos físicos se hacían notar, su cabello estaba más rizado y caía con gracia sobre sus pequeños hombros, su actitud distaba mucho de la temperamental Rei del pasado, quizás aun mantenía esa aura de chica fuerte pero estaba absolutamente más dócil en el trato con las demás personas. Lita se había vuelto la cocinera y pastelera más popular de su escuela; es que sentir el sabor de sus pasteles te llevaban al cielo como decían por allí algunos chicos, en especial uno que había encontrado por allí, en este tiempo había cambiado al menos 8 veces de peinado, lita era conocida como la chica dulce y por sobretodo muy sentimental. Amy había adelantado algunas materias básicas para su primer año universitario y su biología era más que avanzada, pero de todas formas debería terminar la preparatoria como corresponde así que tranquilamente planeaba salir de la preparatoria pronto, se había dejado el cabello más largo casi hasta la cadera, el cambio físico era impresionante, casi irreconocible. Mina había recibido clases de actuación, canto, danza y ya había firmado con una importante empresa que la llevaría al éxito solo esperaba terminar la preparatoria para que los acuerdos fueran legales, ella estaba ahora vestida a la última moda, su cabello seguía rubio pero tenía algunas mechas de algunos colores en las puntas, es que la presencia y la apariencia ahora era parte importante de su vida, y entre tanto trainer era importante destacar. Por otro lado haruka y michiru habían hecho algunos papeleos para trasladarse a una universidad en Tokio, para ellas el tiempo fuera era demasiado y no tenían noticia alguna de su princesa, si no habían llamadas no había de que preocuparse pero aun así…. algo las inquietaba , por su parte hotaru estaba muy alta y guapa ya tenía algunos pretendientes que haruka hábilmente alejaba, y seguramente se iría a Tokio junto a ellas para entrar a clases extra para llegar a ser una persona con estudios mas completos.

Darién había estado aprendiendo mucho en el pueblo donde estaba seguramente si se cortaran todos los suministros básicos en algún momento en donde estuviese, el sabría qué hacer en una emergencia por lo que sentía totalmente preparado para cualquier cosa, pero estar lejos del amor de su vida lo estaba matando, se sentía un hombre completo en lo profesional, pero nada de eso tenía un verdadero valor si no podía estar con la chica que le robaba el sueño, ahora estaba más que convencido que el amor que le tenia no era por un "futuro" o un "pasado" sino que era de un presente, no hallaba la hora en poder regresar luego, pero lamentablemente para los últimos cuatro chicos, sus ideas no podrían concretarse hasta mínimo medio año más por diversos motivos.

Ninguno realmente estaría preparado para lo que encontrarían o mejor dicho no encontrarían en Tokio. Pero aun era muy temprano para conocer esa realidad.

Ahora todo parece tomar un rumbo diferente ahora ¿qué pasara con el futuro? ¿Podrán reencontrarse Darién y serena? ¿Qué es lo que tenía entre manos esta mujer como venganza?


	5. El regreso

holaa gente! ¿cómo están? espero que bien, les cuento que estas semanas han ido un poquito más lentas porque pronto entrego el primer avance de mi práctica profesional y el tiempo me absorbe, pero estoy escribiendo en mis tiempos libre igual así que no se preocupen, espero que vayan poco a poco aclarándose algunas cosas, estoy trabajando mucho en expresar más detalladamente todo y no parecer torbellino al escribir, me cuesta mucho porque soy de las que van directo al grano pero prometo seguir trabajando en eso.

Mis saludos a los que me dejaron un review el cap anterior

yesqui2000 gracias por leer la historia espero no decepcionarte ya verás como las cosas mejoraran jjeje

serenasm gracias por tus palabras por simples que sean me animan *.*

Conyta Bombon ya sabrás el porqué de muchas cosas no desesperes

OOooOOooOO

Cap5- El regreso

Había pasado un año y medio desde que las chicas se marcharon con rumbos diferentes en sus vidas, Darién estaba viajando de vuelta a Tokio para ver a serena nuevamente, la necesitaba, la extrañaba el no estar con ella lo había matado, se arrepentía de cada momento en el pasado en que no la escucho o no la abrazo, por pudor o vergüenza. Apenas llegase iría a su casa a buscarla.

Llego al departamento, el polvo acumulado y la "suciedad " que encontró, le hizo retrasar su plan inicial de ir en su busca de inmediato, era demasiado ordenado como para dejar su departamento en ese estado, así que abrió los ventanales, saco los útiles de limpieza y comenzó a ordenar todo al menos para sentir ese aire limpio, acomodo los bolsos y las cosas que traía dejándolos en su habitación, ya tendría tiempo para acomodar todo en su lugar, se ducho y rápidamente se arreglo para su princesa, tomo su automóvil y se dirigió a la casa de serena lo más rápido que le permitía el transito, llego a la casa y se dispuso a tocar el timbre.

para su sorpresa no salió ni la Señora Ikuko, ni sammy ni el señor Kenji ni mucho menos serena, le abrió una señora de aproximadamente 40 años regordeta y de cabello rizado

— ¿Disculpe se le ofrece algo?- dijo la mujer – Darién permaneció en silencio unos segundos hasta que pregunto

—Busco a serena Tsukino – dijo él

—Lo siento no conozco a la persona que Ud. busca- de repente la mujer es interrumpida por un hombre alto y también regordete.

—La familia Tsukino ya no vive aquí- aclaro el hombre- son los inquilinos anteriores

— ¿Ud. No sabría donde encontrarlos?- pregunto Darién un poco esperanzado

—mmm la verdad no se a nosotros el gobierno nos vendió esta casa a un muy buen precio, no sabemos nada de los inquilinos anteriores excepto su apellido, ya que estaba el cartel fuera, lo lamento joven.

—No se preocupe muchas gracias de todas formas – Darién lentamente se retiro un poco en shock por lo que había escuchado, se sentó en el asiento del piloto de su auto , comenzó a caer en la realidad y su mente comenzó a crear una serie de preguntas

¿Qué rayos ha pasado todo este tiempo? comenzó a ponerse nervioso ¿dónde podría ubicarla ahora?

Empezó unos minutos luego de pensar a hacer algunas llamadas a unos amigos y contactos que tenia, definitivamente la buscaría por mar cielo y tierra, hasta que un amigo que trabaja en asuntos civiles le contesto, este le pidió que se dirigiera a su oficina y rápidamente Darién allí se dirigió.

Una vez allí en un gran edificio el amigo, conocido como Richard comenzó a buscar a serena por nombre y apellido, impresionado se quedo Darién al ver que su Enamorada no existe en los registros, Darién comenzó a impacientarse aun mas, ¿dónde rayos estaba?, para el registro civil japonés Serena Tsukino no existía, algo más que extraño estaba ocurriendo aquí el quería pensar que solo era un cambio de casa pero es muy extraño que el gobierno haya sido el intermediador de la venta ¿qué pasa si ataco algún enemigo y la secuestro? ¿O si el enemigo la borro del mapa aprovechando que estaba desprotegida? mil ideas aun mas macabras pasaron por su mente.

Rápidamente a Darién se le ocurrió que buscasen por el nombre de los padres de ella, Richard comenzó con la búsqueda y llego al registro, el no sabía cómo decirle a Darién lo que había hallado.

—Eh... Darién encontré algo pero tienes que escuchar calmadamente- le dijo su amigo

—vamos dime que me estas poniendo nervioso- le dijo Darién algo alterado

—pensé que podría ser un error, pero en las fichas de ambos padres de tu chica aparece la defunción hace un año y 6 meses, murieron juntos el mismo día.

A Darién le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza, ¿defunción? ¿Cómo paso esto? si los padres están muertos ¿Qué paso con serena? ¿Qué paso con su hermano?

—por favor busca a Samuel tsukino- dijo Darién rápidamente

—Está bien, a ver…. – se quedo mudo unos segundos- Da.. rien

—Dime por favor que está pasando- dijo esta vez con una melancólica voz esta vez

—Samuel tsukino falleció hace 1 año 4 meses- esta vez lo dijo con una voz seca

—no puede ser…..

Darién no alcanzo a decir nada más porque termino tumbado en el suelo, su amigo rápidamente se paro ayudarlo, el no parecía reaccionar, por unos minutos se quedo en un mundo alterno y silencioso donde no había gente ni vida, es mas ni siquiera estaba preguntándose cosas, desde hace muchos años su mente quedo en blanco, Richard lo llevo a una banca.

—Darién tienes que ser fuerte, se que tu novia no aparece en los registros, pero tiene que haber una explicació- interrumpió Darién

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Decidió ser invisible para el estado? ¿Decidió irse a vivir sola sin darse cuenta que sus padres murieron? ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Cómo está viviendo sin sus padres? ¡Quiero saber qué rayos paso! - a los pocos segundos comenzaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos, como cuando era niño y se encontraba solo en el mundo.

—te aconsejo que busques en su escuela información o lugares donde frecuentaba siempre, si no aparece en los registros debe aparecer con otro nombre tal vez, es posible que dado que es menor de edad haya sido reformada a algún centro para jóvenes huérfanos, la verdad hay mil ideas de lo que puede haber pasado.

—lo hare, gracias Richard por todo, lamento haberte dado molestias

—no te preocupes para eso son los amigos, seguiré investigando que puede haber sucedido te llamare cualquier cosa.

Darién se marcho de la oficina muy ofuscado por todo lo sucedido, pero no perdería el tiempo torturándose con más ideas o preguntas, rápidamente se marcho a la escuela de serena a buscar información. Fue recibido por el profesor titular que tenia serena.

—disculpe Ud. me podría decir ¿cuál es el parentesco con la Srta. serena?

—Soy un primo lejano de la familia- Mintió sabía que si decía la verdad corría el riesgo de que no le dijeran nada.

—Joven Darién lamento decirle que la familia tsukino sufrió de un asalto a mano armada hace más de un año y medio, los padres de serena fallecieron en el acto y su hermano murió a los pocos meses, la única información que maneja la institución es que la Srta. serena habría estado muy mal herida y en un estado psiquiátrico afásico, por lo que tuvo que ser retirada de la escuela, nosotros no sabemos nada mas, lamentamos no poder ayudarlo más -Darién al escuchar eso quedo mudo, luego pudo reaccionar

—Créame que me ha ayudado aunque sea un poco, gracias por su ayuda.- dijo con una voz muy melancólica y amarga.

Se retiro en silencio ante la mirada triste del tutor, se dirigió al departamento y comenzó a llorar sin parar hasta que se hizo de noche, ¿Cuánto habría sufrido su serena sola todo este tiempo? sola en una clínica o hospital… ¿hospital? eso es- pensó para sí mismo,- iré al hospital general de Tokio como hice varias practicas allí de seguro podría tener ingreso a los datos y sacar algo de información.

Se dirigió al hospital general de Tokio, el entraría a trabajar allí la próxima semana y ya tenía su tarjeta de acceso a los datos de la plataforma de pacientes, llego a la recepción fue a su aun no terminada consulta y se puso la bata blanca para poder caminar por el lugar con mayor libertad, se acerco a un computador de registros, ingreso su clave especial y comenzó a buscar, pero no encontró nada no existía ningún tipo de registro acerca de su paradero, se deprimió cada vez que intentaba buscarla simplemente no existía, pero él no se quedaría así la seguiría buscando aunque terminara con 90 años.

Los señores Lee que trabajaban en el mismo hospital, cuando decidieron adoptar a serena borraron todos los registros en el hospital de ella, ellos podían hacerlo porque eran encargados del departamento de urgencias y además tenían muy buena relación con el director del hospital.

Pasaron lentamente 4 meses y se cumplieron los dos años desde la partida de las chicas Darién en este tiempo había buscado a serena por cielo mar y tierra pero no la encontraba, tomo los turnos nocturnos por el hospital para así buscarla a ella de día. Su vida era completamente oscura se dirigía de su trabajo al departamento y viceversa, nunca se había topado con serena que coincidentemente siempre andaba por el hospital aun en psicólogo o pequeñas terapias para su pierna.

Se acercaba la llegada de las chicas, Darién iría a recibirlas, ellas aun no estaban al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, el no quería decirles la cruel realidad hasta que llegaran.

Era una tarde de junio calurosa, Darién estaba en el terminal de buses y comenzaron a llegar las chicas, que alegremente se acercaron a saludar.

—Hola Darién! ¿Como estas? –saludaba mina alegremente- deberías sentirte orgulloso estas al lado de la que ser a muy pronto una gran estrella!

—Ay mina no seas tan creída- decía Rei un poco molesta por la actitud de mina

— ¿Dónde está serena?- pregunto lita – a Darién se le paro el corazón un par de segundos sabia que la pregunta llegaría y estaba ya preparado para escuchar la pregunta, pero no para dar una respuesta, justo cuando iba a decir algo Rei comienza hablar

—seguramente está atrasada ya sabes lo impuntual que es, como cua- interrumpió Darién

—Necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo en tono serio- las voy a dejar a sus casas y luego podemos reunirnos ¿por favor?

Las chicas encontraron un poco rara la actitud de Darién pero asintieron, quizás las cosas no estaban tan bien como creían, después de todo habían pasado dos años.

Así pasó la tarde y todos se reunieron en el templo hikawa, Darién fue el que comenzó hablar, intento ser lo más claro que pudo, les explico todo hasta el punto que desde su llegada, han pasado 4 meses y a pesar de sus incesantes búsquedas no ha encontrado nada.

Las chicas mucho antes que Darién terminara de contar comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, no es que se sintieran mal, se sentían pésimo, le habían fallado a su princesa y a su amiga, en la reunión estaban también las cuatro sailor outers y fue haruka fue la primera en hablar:

—Yo sabía que no tenía que irme- golpeo la mesa muy frustrada

—no sacamos nada con lamentarnos, estoy segura que no sabemos ni la mitad de lo que paso -dijo Rei

—pero si Darién ha buscado y el trabaja en el mismo hospital donde estuvo y no hay nada... ¿Cómo podemos buscar? – dijo amy

—No losé pero no me puedo quedar tranquila esperando- dijo haruka

Justo en ese momento cuando iba a hablar hotaru, aparece una sombra detrás de la puerta corrediza, los chicos pensaron que se podría tratar de el abuelo de Rei, pero al ser abierta la puerta, su sorpresa fue mayor, se quedaron mudos fue Darién el primero en decir algo.

— ¿Rini?- preguntaron asombrados todos


	6. identidades descubiertas

cap6- identidades descubiertas

— ¿Rini?- preguntaron asombrados todos

—hola chicos ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué hacen?

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, si Rini estaba allí es porque serena al menos estaba viva y que el futuro al parecer seguía intacto, eso era una alivio, un alivio que no duro nada.

—sí, ¿Cómo están?, mi mama me envió para ayudarlos en una misión, pero aun no se a que se refiere.

—Espera, ¿tu mama te envió?- dijo Darién- entonces ¿el futuro sigue intacto?

—no sé a qué te refieres, pero si todo allá esta normal, por cierto ¿Dónde está serena? la he echado de menos- dijo con un puchero

Todos se miraron entre sí, no sabían cómo reaccionar a esa pregunta, porque sería muy duro de explicar algo que ni siquiera ellos entienden aun, pero antes que alguien pudiera hablar Rini siguió preguntando.

— ¿Y cómo esta mama ikuko, papa kenji y sammy?- pregunto

Iba a responder inmediatamente Rei, pero Darién no la dejo esto le corresponde a él, tendría que decírselo lo más suave que pudiera, él no podía mentirle a esa niña, simplemente no iba con el hacerlo.

—Mira Rini… los papas y el hermano de serena ya no están- dijo con un poco de suavidad

— ¿se fueron de vacaciones sin mi? que malos son- dijo Rini

Darién apretó sus puños y se levanto

—Acompáñame- dijo con voz seca.

Así todos se pararon y se dirigieron al cementerio, Rini no entendía nada, hasta que se pararon frente a 3 tumbas que Darién visitaba a menudo.

Rini abrió los ojos impactada al visualizar las 3 lapidas y comenzó a llorar en el regazo de su futuro padre, se detuvo unos instantes y se atrevió a preguntar con un poco de miedo:

—entonces, ¿donde está serena?

—no lo sabemos, llevo aquí 4 meses me entere cuando llegue y la he buscado sin parar, ni siquiera existe en los registros civiles- dijo Darién con lagrimas en sus ojos. – pero no me rendiré así de fácil, la seguiré buscan- interrumpió Rini.

—la seguiremos buscando, ahora entiendo la misión de mi mamá… n.. no voy a permitir que mi mamita sufra sola- dijo finalmente.

La escena en el cementerio estaba siendo vigilada por dos pares de ojos, que ponían mucha atención sobre el grupo…

Una mujer de cabellos verdosos un escultural cuerpo y una sed de venganza que no habría sido cobrada, ella era esmeralda que veía con repudio al grupo y decía para sí misma:

—maldición! no esperaba que llegaran de nuevo, se supone que se habían encargado de ellos, ni modo si quieres las cosas bien hechas tienes que hacerlas tu mismo , voy acabar con esta manga de pseudo príncipes, aquí la única bella que merece ese puesto soy yo - sentencio

Del otro lado serena observaba la escena había ido con intenciones de ir a dejar flores a la tumba de su familia, ahora entendía porque cuando iba a veces habían flores, era extraño, se supone que nadie iba a ver a sus padres, ya que ella era la única familiar viva y además los amigos de su padre rara vez iban a visitarlo. Serena no sabía que sus amigos habían vuelto, ver al grupo le había devuelto la alegría, quería acercarse rápidamente, abrazarlos y no dejarlos jamás, pero no pudo un sexto sentido de decía que ahora no era el momento indicado para hacerlo, además sintió como el peso del pasado caía sobre sus hombros y decidió dejar las flores que traía en otra tumba y marcharse.

Cuando llegó a su casa, no quiso pensar de lo que había sido testigo, así que rápidamente se puso a estudiar, había postulado a la universidad de Tokio para estudiar administración y economía, pondría todo su empeño en eso, después de todo ya no solo quería agradecerle a sus nuevos padres lo que han hecho con ella, sino que probarse a sí misma de lo que puede llegar a hacer.

Los chicos luego de salir del cementerio se dirigieron a un café a seguir hablando:

—Oye plu ¿tu sabias que esto sucedería? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- pregunto Rini

—pequeña dama, yo soy la guardiana del tiempo pero realmente no conozco todos los hechos que sucedieron o sucederán, también tengo limitaciones, si el futuro aun existe debe ser porque todo lo que está pasando tenía que suceder-interrumpió haruka

—Ósea que para ti ¿todo esto está bien?-dijo algo enojada y sarcástica

—no digo que este bien pero es la lógica con la que se maneja el tiempo y los hechos, además la neo reina serena nunca me había mencionado que había pasado por algo así, supongo que yo también a pesar de mi puesto como guardiana, no puedo ni debo saberlo todo.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer ahora?- pregunto Amy

—seguir buscando, cada uno buscara por sectores de la ciudad ¿entendido? nos reuniremos al menos una vez a la semana a hablar de avances, cualquier cosa nos hablamos por teléfono- dijo Darién

Todos asistieron, se repartieron las tareas de búsqueda y se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares

La semana avanzaba y Rini se había quedado con su futuro padre en el departamento, después de todo ya no existía la casa tsukino, ahora Rini asistía a la misma secundaria que serena en sus tiempos, por las tardes después de la escuela, salía en busca de su madre pensando que la encontraría, después de todo antes siempre se la encontraba en la calle.

Darién había cambiado su turno a diurno, ya que ahora debía cuidar de Rini y no podía dejarla sola, no podría permitirse ese tipo de irresponsabilidad. Él se encargaba responsablemente de los gastos de su hija, e intentaba ser a la vez como una madre, aunque según Rini esto para ella era un fracaso, Darién debe haber estar demasiado enamorado porque andaba siempre en la luna, de todas formas ella esta agradecida de todo el esfuerzo que él ponía.

Darién a pesar que seguía angustiado y bastante triste, de cierta forma se sentía aliviado por tener una parte de su amada junto a él, y es que Rini era la copia de su madre en su época escolar, era una alegría tenerla en casa, como ella con sus risas o su simple presencia iluminaba el departamento, aunque sea momentáneamente para él.

Rini se había dado cuenta del sufrimiento de Darién desde el principio, por eso siempre intentaba crear uno que otro panorama para ayudarlo a "despejar la mente", lamentablemente a todos los lugares a los que salían les recordaba a ambos serena.

Un fin de semana fueron al parque de diversiones, ambos estaban en la fila para la montaña rusa cuando una mujer muy sensual de cabello verdoso se acerco

—disculpe me podría decir la hora? – se acerco la mujer a no más de 30 cm

—Las 4:05 Pm- dijo cortante y dispuesto a voltearse- pero la mujer se agarro del brazo de Darién

—ayy! perdón casi me caí, discúlpeme por mi error si quiere puedo invitarle a tomar un café como dicul- fue interrumpida por Rini

—Papá papá papá papá papá papá papá papá papá papá- dijo de forma muy insistente

—Que pasa – respondió él siguiéndole el juego

—Mis hermanos Daniel, Marcelo, Daniela, Karen, catalina, Matías, Alonso y Nicole nos están esperando- dijo con una sonrisa

—claro vamos por ellos-dijo Darién con una sonrisa

La mujer se quedo sorprendida y enfadada en la fila mientras Darién y Rini se dirigían a otro juego.

— ¿no crees que esta vez te pasaste? ¿9? no recuerdo haber tenido tantos hijos, de hecho tu ni siquiera has nacido aun- dijo con una sonrisa

—jejeje ya sabes cómo me molestan esas tipas, pero acepta que esta vez fui creativa, la otra vez dije que estabas en quiebra – Rini comenzó a reír

—bueno bueno se nota que te pareces a….- dijo sin terminar la frase

— ¿A serena?- claro porque es mi mamá, pero también me parezco a ti, mi mama siempre me dice que físicamente me parezco a ella, pero que en verdad mi personalidad es más parecida a la de mi papá-

— ¿Tu mamá nunca te dijo como se fundó Tokio de cristal?- pregunto Darién

—nunca me lo ha dicho tan detalladamente, pero me dijo que hubo una época anterior a la fundación en la que estuvo muy sola, en ese tiempo aprendió todo lo que sabe y maduro mucho, yo nunca he visto en mi época a mamá ikuko, a papá kenji o a sammy en el futuro, por eso le creo a plu, esto es algo que debía pasar.- dijo tristemente

Darién notando la tristeza en ella le pregunto otra cosa para animarla un poco

— ¿Cómo se llevan tus padres?- pregunto curioso Darién

—mmm bueno mis padres se llevan muy bien, pero muchas veces mi papá termina enojado, él es muy celoso, siempre que parece alguien termina embobado por mi mamá sobre todo el tío seiya, cada vez que viene, mi papá no se puede concentrar en su deberes y termina espiando, mi mamá lo descubre y se enoja. – Hace una pausa para reír y continua- pero al poco rato están como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Ya veo- decía Darién ahora creyendo que se podría parecer a su alter ego del futuro, porque en cuanto encuentre a serena no va dejar que nadie se la quite nunca más en la vida.

Luego de pasar el rato los dos, caminaron a casa recordando algunas cosas.

La semana seguía avanzando Darién estaba en el departamento de urgencias en el hospital cuando se le acerca el sr Lee:

—Darién quiero que te encargues de estos pacientes graves que llegaron recién están en el "ala B".

—como UD diga señor- rápidamente fue a encargarse de los casos que tenía en las fichas

Paso toda la tarde antes que pudiera terminar con la dichosa "ala B", así que decidió darse un break e ir por un café y algo para comer del departamento de medicina general, al menos por unos minutos podría descansar allí. Estaba metiendo algunas monedas para tomar su café cuando una chica de cabello marrón medio largo un poco alta y de hermosos ojos azules se le cruzo, él inmediatamente sintió que esos ojos los había visto en algún lugar, de pura curiosidad comenzó a seguirla nunca había hecho eso en su vida pero su corazón y su instinto le dictaban hacerlo.

fue grande su impresión al escuchar que era la hija del matrimonio Lee, el no sabía que ellos tenían hija, la última vez que estuvo de practicante ellos eran una pareja sin hijos, todo era extraño, se acerco a una enfermera y pregunto discretamente por su nombre; ella era serena Lee.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

hola! Esta semana me demore un poco mas por la universidad pero siempre estoy escribiendo, nunca me olvido de la historia , me gustaría que me dijeran sobre qué cosas esperan que sucedan desde ahora , o que cosas no les están gustando, no teman a lanzar idea o especulaciones, la verdad me encanta saber esos pelambres joojojjojoojjo

Bueno saludos a los review del cap anterior por darse el tiempo de leer, son poquitos, pero es mucho más de lo que hubiese esperado cuando empecé esto.

conyta moon: muchas gracias por estar comentando en todos los cap me alegra mucho leerte siempre

yesqui2000: la verdad nose si eres chica o chico pero muchhhhhhhhhhhhhas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer arigatoo!

serenasm: ahh infaltable eres también una de las lectoras mas fieles que tengo!


	7. El reencuentro

Hola! En toda la semana no pude escribir, y justamente me puse a escribir ahora cuando estoy en práctica (jajaj que ocurrente soy) me queda una hora para hacer mi primera clase, estoy muy nerviosa tanto que hasta me salieron manchas en la piel que sangran durante la semana… t.t bueno dejo de contarles mis experiencias traumáticas y les cuento a lo que vengo

Espero que este cap sea de su agrado seguramente cuando llegue a mi casa lo editare una vez más, esta semana en la que no escribí me surgieron algunas loquillas ideas, mi mente es demasiado maléfica, lo reconozco, parece que de nuevo se comenzara a sufrir.

Como siempre los saludos a la gente que siempre me lee, o me dejan mensajito : )

Micaela, yesqui2000, serenasm

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cap. 7- El reencuentro

Ella era Serena Lee, escuchar ese nombre le hizo pensar en algunas cosas, Darién Se acerco a un computador y tecleo su nombre para encontrar alguna ficha o algo que le diera indicio de la joven chica que había pasado frente a sus ojos cuando finalmente la encontró.

Serena Lee: internada durante 1 mes en la unidad de tratamientos intensivos, 4 meses en salas generales por múltiples heridas y contusiones que había traído de un asalto a mano armada, además de estar en un estado de depresión y tratamiento por afasia hace dos años en el departamento de psicología y psiquiatría; a medida que leía, mas y mas comenzó a sentirse mal por la chica, seguramente habría sufrido mucho, es extraño a simple vista

Indicios de lo que leía daban vueltas en su mente, comenzó a perturbarse, pero lo que realmente lo saco de dudas fue una parte de la ficha que decía; "antiguo apellido: Tsukino", ahora todo calzaba, había encontrado a su amada serena.

Lamentablemente cuando iba a seguirla fue llamado en urgencias así que tuvo que abandonar el departamento de medicina general muy en contra de su voluntad, pero al menos hoy la había descubierto, tenía más que una pista y estaba vez no la dejaría ir.

Tuvo que terminar su turno para poder ir a dicho departamento y buscar más información, así dio con la dirección y algunos datos generales.

Era una tarde nubosa serena regresaba de la universidad había hecho algunos trámites de matrícula, entre otras cosas y estaba muy cansada, la pierna le dolía un poco, desde hace algunas semanas había tenido que usar una venda de nuevo como apoyo, estaba abriendo la reja de su casa, ella no se percataba que un joven la esperaba en la puerta de su casa hasta que él hablo:

—señorita serena tsukino, que difícil es ubicarla a UD- dijo un hombre con una amigable voz

Serena se quedo muda unos segundos como pensando medio confundida si se dirigían a ella o no, luego de pensarlo y con algo de temor volteo, era Darién el amor de su vida, tenía ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo, pero lo único que salió de sus fríos labios fue:

—se equivoca joven, mi nombre es Serena Lee

Él no quería dejar pasar un segundo mas, sin importarle la reacción de ella, se acerco, la tomo por la cintura y la beso, como lo había querido hacer hace mucho, ella no le negó el beso, después de todo ella también lo necesitaba. Una traicionera lágrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de ella, él la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

—no temas, ya no te voy a dejar ir nunca más, no me importa cuántos apellidos te cambies, tu siempre serás mi princesa.

El momento fue mágico, ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo invito a pasar a su casa, él estaba impresionado la nueva vida de su princesa era completamente opuesta a la pasada, inmediatamente nana recibió a Darién con un lengüetazo en la cara, él le había agradado su mascota en un segundo, es como si ella supiera como su dueña realmente necesitaba a este hombre.

Pasaron al comedor la empleada les trajo inmediatamente un café y cosas para servirse, y así comenzaron a platicar sobre lo que había pasado en sus vidas estos años, ella le conto absolutamente todo; como cuando estuvo internada mucho tiempo sola y además con la incertidumbre de saber que pasara con su vida, una vida que ella no tenía en sus manos. Inmediatamente a él le rodo una lagrima, sin duda ella había sufrido mucho, y el no había estado allí para protegerla, la culpa apareció.

—Darién no quiero que te sientas así… si es verdad he sufrido demasiado, aun lo hago, pero quiero dar cuenta la pagina de mi vida y seguir, ya han pasado dos años- dijo ella

—lo sé y por eso no te merezco- dijo amargamente

—No me interesa si es así o no, yo quiero estar contigo- le dijo ella tomándole la mano

—Voy hacer de aquí en adelante el mejor esfuerzo en mi vida, cada día, para que seas feliz.- sentencio él.

Ella no dijo nada solo sonrió, Darién se sintió eternamente feliz, cuanto había extrañado esa sonrisa, que a pesar del dolor se había vuelto más hermosa.

—sabes… quiero decirte que estoy viviendo con una chica- dijo el – esperando que serena se enojara un poco, pero esto no sucedió.

— ¿Quién?- pregunto serena, pero de una forma falsamente curiosa, ya que ella ya había visto a Rini en el cementerio.

—mmm bueno ella tiene el cabello rosa y es hija de la mujer más hermosa del mundo

Fue inevitable observar como una sonrisa apareció en la cara de ella, ahora que oficialmente sabia de la presencia de Rini, exigió ir de inmediato a ver a su futura hija la extrañaba demasiado.

Llego la tarde, se estaba oscureciendo, Rini llegaba al departamento, no encontró a Darién, para estas horas el debería haber estado en casa, pero pensó que seguramente tendría algún problema ya que en urgencias todo era bastante movido. No le importo se saco los zapatos y se lanzo al sillón y encendió la TV, se quedo aproximadamente 30 minutos observándola, cuando sintió un ruido desde la puerta, pensó que podría ser Darién, se levanto a recibirlo y la sorprendida fue ella al encontrar a una mujer de cabello marrón.

—Darién ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto algo celosa

—¿Ya ni siquiera reconoces a tu futura madre?- le respondió la chica

Rini quedo impactada ante la respuesta/pregunta de la mujer, rápidamente comprendió lo que le estaban diciendo y se lanzo a darle un abrazo.

—ser-.. mamá!- dijo desbordando lagrimas sobre sus ojos- no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, Darién estaba que se moría- termino por decir.

Serena solo sonrió, la emoción no le permitía hacer nada más.

— ¿qué había pasado contigo serena tsukino? y ¿Qué es ese cambio radical? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Dónde estudias?

—Calma, calma niña- decía serena un poco empalagada por las preguntas- primero que todo me llamo Serena Lee, fui adoptada por el matrimonio Lee vivo con ellos y el cambio fue una idea de mi nueva madre.

—Lo siento- dijo Rini tristemente- debí haberte mencionado que en el futuro yo nunca conocí a mama ikuko, yo tampoco sabía la razón, pero nunca te lo dije

—Ya no importa- respondió serena un poco cortante- quiero que sepan que he intentado no cambiar y mantener la esencia de lo que soy, pero no ha sido así, he cambiado, espero que puedan entender.

Así comenzó a pasar la tarde, los 3 se dedicaron a hacer la cena, tanto Darién como Rini se quedaron impactados, la comida que preparo serena, no solo tenía un sabor esquicito, sino que lucía como plato de hotel cinco estrellas, ella calmadamente se dedico a servir los platos y una vez en la mesa se puso a comer, sin notar que ambos la miraban impactados.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tiene mal sabor?- pregunto serena calmadamente, que comía con una elegancia que solo reconocía Rini.

—no. lo que pasa es que… ¿Cuándo aprendiste todo esto?-pregunto Darién

—te pareces ahora mucho a mamá- dijo Rini

—mmm lo aprendí entre tanto curso que entre por motivación de mis tutores- dijo pensado un poco- bueno ¿por qué no seguimos comiendo?- sentencio

Tanto Darién como Rini comenzaron a comer pero siempre mirando de reojo a la elegante sofisticada y la un poco fría serena

Eran las 10 de la noche el celular última generación de serena comenzó a sonar:

— ¿aló? ¿Mamá?, si ya voy, es que me encontré con Darién, si, si estoy en la calle, bueno su departamento… (Comenzó a decir la dirección)- corto el teléfono- es mi mamá viene a buscarme, ella se preocupa mucho por mí, ella sabe quién es Darién, pero no sé cómo explicarle lo de Rini- decía un poco sonrojada- bueno ya veremos.

— ¿Que acaso te da vergüenza que sea tu hija?- decía con falso enojo Rini

—no creo que sea muy normal que a los 19 años tenga una hija de 13 o ¿sí? – decía serena con un poco de gracia

Darién intervino y crearon la versión de que Rini es una prima de él, que vive una temporada por asuntos familiares. Rini estaba un poco molesta, siempre le tocaba ser "la prima de"

La señora lee llego a los pocos minutos, y saludo a Darién

—Cuando mi hija me decía que tenía un novio antes de su accidente y que se llamaba Darién, nunca pensé que sería el que trabaja con nosotros- decía la señora con un poco de gracia.

—jeje- decía Darién un poco apenado, ahora la relación entre ellos paso de lo estrictamente profesional a lo familiar.

La señora invito tanto a Rini como a Darién a pasar por la casa de vez en cuando a visitarlos, así se retiro con su ahora hija rumbo a casa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tanto serena como Darién durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Las noticias corrían rápido al otro día las sailors scouts, sabían toda la historia y estaban ansiosas de volver a ver a su querida amiga, lo que ellas no sabían es que desde un escondite las estaba escuchando una mujer de cabellos verdes, la rabia contenida en ella dominada cualquier poder de decisión, estaba decidida actuar, había dejado demasiado tiempo de paz ahora venia la venganza.


	8. primer dia de clases

Hola a todos! lamento la demora estoy en medio de un semestre con prácticas, ayer de hecho llegue tarde a casa de la universidad hice algunas cosas y enseguida me quede dormida, no pude actualizar, también he estado pensando en la dirección a la que llevare el fic, no me gustaría decepcionar a nadie así que seguiré haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

Como siempre saludos a mis fieles lectores serenasm y a yesqui2000

OoOoOoOooooOo

**Cap8- Primer día de clases**

Una mujer enfurecida por el nuevo reencuentro de una pareja, caminaba de un lado a otro pensando cual será la mejor forma de acabar con lo que por tanto tiempo le ha molestado, de repente un sujeto se le acerco

—mi señora quizás sería bueno que llegase como… de esa forma nadie lo sospecharía

—creo… que tienes razón, no puedo darme el lujo de ser descubierta hasta que tenga todo listo, definitivamente todo será devuelto y con mas lagrimas de sangre, pensé que asesinando a su familia sería suficiente , pero parece que me equivoque.

En Tokio el sol comenzaba a emitir sus primeros rayos, que penetraron sobre una cortina blanca, inmediatamente una joven comenzó abrir sus ojos, se lavo el rostro y comenzó arreglarse para lo que sería su primer día en la universidad, al fin después de tanto tiempo.

Se puso unos jeans pitillos azul oscuro, con una blusa blanca de manga ¾, se puso un cintillo delgado en su cabello y utilizó sutilmente un brillo labial, traía un bolso de cuero café que hacían juego con sus botas y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo tono, al fin se sentía lista bajo las escaleras y saludo a sus padres.

—Buenos días- saludo alegremente

—Buenos días hija- saludaron los padres que tomaban un café rápidamente- iban retrasados para su turno.

— ¿De verdad no quieres que te vayamos a dejar?- dijo el señor Lee

—no se molesten, además ya están ustedes retrasados, vayan- decía serena con una sonrisa

—bueno pero nos avisas cuando llegues ¿está bien?- decía la señora Lee

—sii no se preocupen

Así ambos padres se marcharon, la universidad de serena queda a 30 minutos caminando, ella prefería caminar que tomar un taxi o el autobús, para ella este el momento de retornar oficialmente a "la sociedad", hay que recordar que la preparatoria la termino vía exámenes libres y tutorías en casa, había estado dos años sin sentir lo que es estar con compañeros, y estaba nerviosa.

En la carrera de administración y economía habían aproximadamente 120 alumnos, se corría el rumor que al final del primer año quedan 90 estudiantes y para el tercer año solo 45, era casi dramático, serena decidió poner su vida en la carrera, no iba a permitir que por su flojera o necedad todo se fuera por la borda, si algo había aprendido a la mala es que el estudio es lo más importante.

Justo cuando seguía reflexionando sobre esto se acerca una chica a hablarle

— ¿serena tsukino? tanto tiempo ¿Cómo hasta estado? no sabía nada de ti

—Esme ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo serena alegremente

—Bien, entre a administración y economía ¿y tú?

—yo igual, pero por favor ahora solo llámame serena ¿sí?

— ¿Es que acaso te da vergüenza tu apellido?- pregunto curiosa Esme

—Nada de eso jaja – dijo serena a pesar de que Esme era una vieja amiga no quería dar más explicaciones del asunto

—bueno, bueno, oye tu solo te fuiste sin dar explicaciones a nadie ¿acaso no sabes cuánto te extrañe?- dijo con falso enojo Esme

—pasaron algunas cosas y no pude hablarte, pero bueno ya estamos juntas de nuevo verdad, jaja

En ese instante un joven de cabello negro, alto y muy guapo se acerca a las chicas, y les pregunta algo

—Disculpen, ¿saben dónde está la clase de introducción a la economía japonesa? – dijo el chico

—Claro está en la sala A13 de allá, ¿eres de primer año?- pregunto Esme

—si jeje me llamo Kelvin-dijo el chico

— ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿kelvin?, ¿eres tú?- pregunto muy impresionada serena

—eehh si, perdón ¿te conozco?- preguntó él

—¿no me recuerdas? soy serena, amiga de molly, compartimos juntos las secundaria- dijo serena

—ahh serena tsukino, claro pero estas muy cambiada ¿Qué te paso? creí que con tus notas no entrarías a la universidad- bromeo él

—solo dime serena- dijo algo nerviosa luego se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo y exclamo- oye! quieres decir que no merezco estar en la universidad- fingió enojo – para tu información en la preparatoria estudie como nunca y pude repuntar- termino esto de forma orgullosa

—jaja perdóname serena, y bueno ¿Cómo está tu madr-no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta porque se dieron cuenta que el maestro llegaba a la dichosa sala A13, serena en el fondo estaba agradecida con la llegada, ya que la conversación estaba poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

El maestro se presento, y comenzó la clase:

—Bueno como todos saben soy el corta cabezas de este semestre, así que si no quieren reprobar empiecen el año bien, estudien y por sobre todo vengan a clases, por ser la primera vez pasare la lista en alto, pero en los siguientes días solo se correrá ¿entendido?- los alumnos asistieron

Comenzó a nombrar en voz alta, serena estaba nerviosa, de esta no se salvaba sus amigos se darían cuenta de lo de su nuevo apellido, y comenzarían las preguntas incomodas.

— ¿serena Lee? ¿Quién es serena Lee?- dijo una vez más el profesor

Serena asustada levanto su mano, y el profesor siguió con la lista, pero para ese entonces dos pares de ojos se posaban sobre ella.

— ¿te cambiaste el apellido? ¿Acaso te casaste? ¿El apellido de tu novio no era Chiba?- susurro Esme

—no me he casado con nadie, ahora soy serena Lee eso es todo – dijo firmemente serena

—bueno ya entendí que mal humor tienes-dijo kelvin

Los tres caminaron rumbo a la cafetería para el receso, y compartieron experiencias de su vida, pero realmente tanto Esme como Kelvin esperaban que serena hablara de su vida, pero ella no lo hizo, así que comenzaron a preguntar tal cual entrevista del domingo

—Oye serena ¿y sigues con Darién?- pregunto kelvin

—Si- respondió serena sin decir mas

—ahh ya veo y ¿cómo está tu familia?- pregunto Esme

—Mi familia está bien- respondo serena contenta por como preguntaban con tanta generalidad, en el fondo ella no estaba mintiendo.

Esme se quedo pensando unos segundos mirando fijamente a serena y se atrevió a preguntar:

—mama ikuko ¿aun hace esas deliciosas tartas? es que quisiera probarlas de nuevo.

—No ella no hace esas tartas ya- respondió hábilmente serena

—ya veo respondió Esme sin decir mas

al terminar el primer día de clases serena se sintió muy cansada, definitivamente era más fácil estudiar en casa; tienes todos los servicios disponibles, los profesores te explican hábilmente y si no entendía le explicaban de nuevo, la universidad no estaba para nada cerca de eso, aun así no pretendía desanimarse, y se motivo para seguir estudiando en casa, El primer día de clases paso sin ningún problema, los tres salían por la entrada de la facultad cuando un joven de cabello negro y una joven de cabellos rosa esperaban a serena.

—Hola amor ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- saludo Darién

Serena inmediatamente corrió a su regazo y lo beso.

—bien amor, mira ella es Esme, amiga de cuando iba a la preparatoria, y él es kelvin lo recuerdas?

—mucho gusto, saludo cordialmente Darién, kelvin ¿eres tú? estas tan cambiado ¿sigues con molly?

—jaja si molly aun es mi novia, ahora ella está estudiando en otra universidad para ser educadora de párvulos- dijo algo sonrojado kelvin- es que le gustan mucho los niños.

—ajaja ya veo luego ustedes tendrán su propio jardín de niños ¿no? – kelvin se puso rojo como tomate ante la pregunta de Darién que tenía otra intencionalidad. Así todos terminaron riendo por los comentarios, pasaron los minutos y se despidieron.

Aunque serena ya tenía mucha tarea en su primer día, decidido pasar al menos unos 30 minutos con los chicos, fueron a la cafetería del Crown.

—Hola Andrew- saludo serena

—Buenas tardes srta, ¿desea servirse algo?- respondió el como a cualquier cliente

—Que formalismo Andrew, te he echado de menos- dijo ella abrazándolo

Andrew no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Quién era esa chica?

—disculpe ¿la conozco?- pregunto él

—soy serena, mira aquí esta Darién

Andrew abrió los ojos como si el mundo se fuera acabar y miro inmediatamente a Darién que con un sonrisa le confirmo lo que la ahora castaña le decía.

—estas tan.. Diferente ¿Qué paso este tiempo?, tenia mil preguntas en su cabeza pero solo le salió esa.

—calma calma ya habrá tiempo de hablar, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿me das un cappuccino por favor? – dijo serena

—yo un expreso por favor- dijo Darién

—Yo quiero una malteada – dijo Rini

—Enseguida- respondió aun sorprendido Andrew

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa a esperar la orden mientras serena, Darién y Rini conversaban de lo más alegre cuando de repente, un estruendo se oye a unas cuadras, muchos gritos y finalmente silencio, inmediatamente los tres salieron por inercia a ver qué sucedía, el hecho estaba en la calle que venía, encontraron a toda la gente que transitaba por la calle tirada en el suelo, Darién rápidamente comenzó a chequear a una persona, estaba inconsciente pero aun respiraba ¿Qué rayos está pasando?, de la nada mientras los chicos llamaban a las demás sailors scouts, una mujer de cabellos verdes apareció y se dispuso atacar a serena, ella hábilmente esquivo el ataque.

— ¿E e e esmeralda?- dijeron los tres sorprendidos

—así es hoy no los voy a dejar ir- dijo riendo sarcásticamente

Los tres estaba impactados, ella había desaparecido con el resto de la familia the black moon, acaso ¿era el momento de regresar a los viejos tiempos?


	9. ¿El regreso de Sailor Moon?

cap9 - ¿el regreso de Sailor Moon?

pov esmeralda

Estaba decidida, la vida no era justa, y yo iba hacer justicia con mis propias manos, Salí a calle principal de la ciudad, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro; solos, en pareja, amigos, familia… como detesto a los humanos, su vidas, ellos no saben del sufrimiento, es conocido que en el planeta tierra todos son personas malas que tienen una doble intención en todo lo que hacen, como los aborrezco… yo odio sus miradas, no me había dado cuenta y había lanzado mis poderes por todos lados, y si fue con querer en el muy subconsciente de mi, una buena parte de los que estaban cerca ahora estaban tirados en el suelo heridos, esa sensación de poder me enriquece aun mas.

Comencé a caminar por la calle observando a todos, había una mujer en el suelo sosteniendo a su bebe, se veía muy asustada por mi presencia, se aferraba al pequeño.

—por... Por favor no le haga daño a mi bebe- decía agonizante la mujer

— ¿tú crees que yo gastaría mi tiempo en seres insignificantes como tú?

Esmeralda siguió su camino con la frente en alto, muy en el fondo ver a la madre con su bebe le partió el alma, intento no darle importancia, pero allí justo en frente de ella apareció serena, darien y rini

— ¿E e e esmeralda?- dijeron los tres sorprendidos

—así es hoy no los voy a dejar ir- dijo riendo sarcásticamente

Los tres estaba impactados, ella había desaparecido con el resto de la familia the black moon, acaso ¿era el momento de regresar a los viejos tiempos? En toda esta situación había un "pero", Darién y Rini podían transformarse pero serena había perdido su broche hace mucho tiempo en aquel suceso del pasado… estaba entre la espada y la pared.

— ¿Qué pasa princesita?- pregunto esmeralda sarcásticamente- que ¿acaso no quieres pelear conmigo?, a ya se! ¿Quieres tener esto?- dijo mostrando el broche de transformación

— ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tu? ¿por qué estás aquí? –pregunto serena

—ahhh me cargan los preámbulos- dijo esmeralda altaneramente, mira voy a ser rápida; tome esto cuando yo asesine a tus padres-

Serena estaba en shock, esmeralda había hecho todo esto, ¿por diamante?, estaba totalmente confundida, esta acción la noto esmeralda y siguió hablando.

—mira voy hacer esto porque de todas formas ya me aburrí de andar por detrás, ahora todo lo hare directamente, tu no pasas viva de esta noche, me las pagaras todas juntas ahora.- dijo enojada- ¿o debo decirte amiga?-

En ese momento el cuerpo de esmeralda comenzó a cambiar, no pasaron dos segundos cuando los ojos de serena se abrieron completamente, era ella…. Que tonta había sido, esmeralda era ESME!

—esm..e- pronuncio levemente serena

—así esa soy yo, todo el tiempo use esta apariencia para acercarme a ti, yo mate a tus padres, me preocupe que todas estas sabandijas desaparecieran y se fueran para que te dejaran sola y sin comunicación… no sabes cómo he disfrutado un poco todo esto, pero aún hay mucho por hacer jajaj- esmeralda lanzo uno de sus poderes directo a serena.

Darién rápidamente se acerco a serena y logro esquivar el ataque, Rini y Darién se transformaron.

—Mira para que veas que me he vuelto fuerte, no necesito esto- lanzo Esmeralda el broche de transformación, sabiendo de antemano que serena no se transformaría en ese momento debido al shock.

—no entiendo tus motivos, si es por diamante, yo no tengo nada que ver, su destino se lo busco él mismo, al igual que el resto the black moon, Después de todo lo que me hiciste Pensarías que te desprecio Pero al final, quiero agradecerte Porque me haces mucho más fuerte- dijo ella firmemente tomando el broche y transformándose en sailor moon.

Esmeralda estaba muy sorprendida su plan es que ella quedara como estropajo por la información que le había dado, pero no, se había transformado, pero no importaba de todas formas la destruiría.

Por su parte Darién y Rini observaban cuidadosamente a esta nueva sailor moon que se veía más fuerte, su apariencia y las vivencias que había tenido todo esto tiempo seguramente repercutieron en ella, la vestimenta nueva era muy parecida a la transformación de eternal sailor moon, solo cambiaban algunas cosas como; la falda era un poco más larga, todo lo que era de color blanco ahora era negro al igual que las alas y botas, y sus mangas en vez de ser rosadas ahora eran de un morado intenso.

En ese instante llegaron el resto de las sailors a ayudar, no se esperaban a esta nueva sailor moon que rápidamente tomo su báculo y comenzó a pelear con esmeralda, frente a los ojos atónitos de todos.

—Te has vuelto más rápida, no sé como lo hiciste si el broche lo tenía yo- decía esmeralda mientras intentaba esquivar los continuos ataques de sailor moon

—No seas inepta- decía secamente- no necesito del broche, mi corazón y mente están ligados a el cristal, en el momento que el broche físico desapareció pude trasportar el cristal conmigo, lo que tu tenias, no era más que el contenedor- aprovecho el asombro de Esmeralda para lanzarla al suelo y aprisionarla.

—Yo también me he vuelto más fuerte- decía esmeralda lanzando uno de sus poderes, por lo que sailor moon tuvo que alejarse un poco.- me las pagaras todas, mi venganza no es solo porque mataste a el príncipe, tu mataste además algo mas importante para mí, por eso te odio!- despareció en ese instante del lugar dejando a las sailors con más dudas que al principio.

La gente seguía herida en el lugar, serena tomo su cristal de plata y purifico el lugar, lentamente algunos transeúntes comenzaron a despertar buscando alguna respuesta a lo sucedido, pero lamentablemente para ellos, todos los autores del hecho habían desaparecido.

En el templo hikawa estaban reunidos todos, conversando de lo sucedido:

—Así que esa tal Esme resulto ser Esmeralda- decía Rei

—No podemos fiarnos de nadie- decía haruka- todos quieren destruirte ¿no es cierto cabeza de bombón?

—no quiero que se metan en esto- dijo serena- todo esto es mi problema, esmeralda me está buscando a mí , así que la pelea es mía, mi única orden es que todos sigan su vida normal y estén atentos si alguna amenaza para la tierra se presenta.

— ¿estás loca?, ¿Qué nos quedemos a ver como ustedes se pelean?- dijo mina

—no es algo prudente- dijo amy- lo mejor es apoyarnos como sailors, nuestro deber es ayudarte y protegerte como siempre lo hemos hech- fue interrumpida por serena

—No es una sugerencia, Es una orden- sentencio- de todas formas todo este tiempo me las he arreglado sola, me he entrenado y esto dispuesta a pelear, ya les dije cual es su deber por ahora, con permiso me tengo que ir.- se empezó a parar para poder irse.

—serena tonta, no sé qué es lo que pretendes dando esas órdenes inútiles, que por supuesto no estoy dispuesta a seguir.

—si estuviésemos en la luna, hubieses recibido un castigo enorme por tu forma de respeto hacia mí, yo ya no soy serena tu amiga, tengo ahora otro tipo de deberes y definitivamente como le dije a esmeralda hace un rato, debido a todo lo que sucedió me he hecho más fuerte he tenido madurar y crecer, quizás a la fuerza, no los culpo yo misma les dije que se fueran a cumplir sus sueños, pero esta batalla es mía, y pretendo no involucrar a nadie en mis asuntos, así que cumplan con su deber y sigan viviendo su vida.

dicho y hecho serena se retiro del templo directo a su casa, ni siquiera Darién la pudo alcanzar, las sailors se quedaron conversando un poco de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y decidieron hacer a creer a serena que seguían sus ordenes, pero en verdad había todo un plan de protección detrás.

—Rini… ¿estás segura que tu mamá está igual que siempre?- pregunto lita

—si claro está igual que siempre, es cariñosa atenta y es muy buena reina- dijo cariñosamente Rini

—Serena ha cambiado mucho- dijo michiru

—Está muy extraña- dijo hotaru

—supongo que no es para menos, yo aún tengo muchas dudas y me gustaría saber como vivió realmente todo este tiempo, los señores Lee la adoptaron un buen tiempo luego del ataque y ella no me ha hablado nada de eso- dijo Darién sincerándose.

—yo creí que estaría llorando como la niña llorona que es, también tengo muchas dudas acerca de lo que ha pasado, me siento estancada es como…. si nos hubieran congelado en el tiempo hubiésemos despertado y viéramos todo esto- dijo Rei

—Y ¿Por qué no usamos nuestros poderes y nos transportamos a los hechos del pasado?-dijo hotaru

—sí, yo creo que es lo mejor, no sé si nos haga sentirnos mejor pero no puedo vivir más en esta ambivalencia, necesito saber que paso para seguir- dijo haruka

Los demás solo asintieron expresando su afirmación….

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoO

Hola! Hoy decidí actualizar hay semanas que se me hace más pesado escribir agradezco que llevar escrito como 3 capítulos mas de donde voy actualizando, espero que les haya gustado este me base un poquito en la canción fighter de cristina aguilera, me encanta esa canción, en este cap ya sacaron las garras las chicas, y hay cambios en serena, no es que sea mala pero todo tiene un porqué, y nadie conoce la historia detrás de un comportamiento, nisiquiera mi narrador omnisciente xD

Recuerden que pueden comentar sugerir, sus criticas son muy agradecidas, de esa forma puedo mejorar: )

Estoy buscando alguna canción que sea muy emotiva (?) de esas que al escucharlas te producen un no sé que xd si alguien conoce alguna que se adapte a el antagonista de este fic se lo agradecería

saludos especiales a mis lectoras más fieles que siempre me están escribiendo: serenasm, yesqui2000, y Micaela


	10. cicatrizando heridas del corazón

Cap. 10- cicatrizando heridas del corazón

Los demás solo asintieron expresando su afirmación, se pararon tomaron sus manos y sin soltarse se concentraron en sus propios poderes, de repente ya estaban en el túnel del tiempo, y llegaron a la casa de serena.

Todo parecía normal mamá ikuko estaba cocinando, el señor kenji leía el periódico y sammy jugaba videojuegos. La presencia de las sailors y de Darién era desapercibida para la familia, ya que estos no podían verlos, en cambio los demás se movían con total libertad por la casa.

De repente sonó el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de una pizza, mamá ikuko se extraño, ya que no habían pedido nada, de todas formas se acerco a la puerta siendo sorprendida por una mujer de cabello verdes

— ¿Desea algo joven?- pregunto mama ikuko

—Vengo a entregar pizza- dijo la joven

—creo que se equivoco señorita, nosotros no hemos hecho ningún pedido, seguro se confundieron- respondió con una sonrisa mama ikuko

—yo nunca me confundo- dijo en seco la joven

Sin esperar alguna reacción mama ikuko fue herida en el cuello por una cuchilla, y cayo inmediatamente al suelo, kenji que escucho algo golpearse, fue a cerciorarse de que todo estuviese en orden, pero para su sorpresa estaba allí su esposa tirada en el suelo sangrando como nunca y sin poder hablar, Él sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella intentando ayudar , no se dio cuenta que la supuesta repartidora de pizza estaba detrás de una puerta y lo apuñalo por detrás, kenji ni siquiera se alcanzo a defender y lo último que pronuncio en el suelo mirando a su esposa fue un "te amo , perdóname". Sammy por su parte estaba ajeno a lo que sucedía, ya que estaba muy ensimismado en el juego, cuando estaba por ganar la partida, sintió algo moverse por detrás, se levanto rápidamente y alcanzo a esquivar, fue en eso cuando vio a esmeralda, corrió lo que más pudo y llego al pasillo encontrándose con la horrorosa escena de su padre muerto y su madre muriendo, en ese entonces la puerta principal de la casa se abre y entra serena.

Los ojos curiosos que habían venido a observar lo sucedido en el pasado de su princesa veían con horror, miedo, frustración e impotencia la escena.

—no puede… no puede ser- decía Darién

—Esto es demasiad- las lagrimas de varias sailors comenzaron a caer, lamentablemente era demasiado tarde para escapar de la dolorosa escena.

—ahora.. Entiendo varias cosas- decía Rini, que para ese entonces ya no miraba nada porque Darién se lo había impedido.

En la escena del crimen estaba una repartidora que ahora se había camuflado muy bien, un padre muerto, una madre muy herida , sammy muy asustado y serena sin reaccionar, para la infortuna de esta última, la repartidora se acerco a ella tomando el momento de debilidad y le hizo varios tajos en el cuerpo, pero serena ni siquiera gimió de dolor, la misteriosa mujer se enfureció mas por no lograr que esta sufra, sammy en el intento de proteger a su hermana se cruzo siendo este muy dañado y cayendo al suelo inconsciente, serena al fin había reaccionado, pero para su mala suerte ya era demasiado tarde, no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en el piso sin poder moverse, y esmeralda ya se había ido.

—Mamá- decía débilmente serena intentando moverse

—hi..ja.. Tienes que ser … fuerte.. Cuida de tu hermano, cuídate, te amo- y cerro sus ojos.

—mama!- el grito de serena fue desgarrador- sammy ayúdame hay que llamar a la ambulancia- agrego en seco.

Pero sammy no se movía, serena se asusto intento arrastrarse por todos los medios y agarro el ahora ensangrentado teléfono y marco al número de emergencia, pasaron 15 eternos minutos en los que ella miraba impotentemente como no podía ayudar. el resto del tiempo paso demasiado rápido, serena en camilla sammy intentando ser salvado y cayendo en coma, serena despertando con múltiples contusiones, luego la escena del funeral, la muerte de sammy, la afasia de serena, la espera de su condición legal, y la adopción de sus nuevos padres. Ahora todo tenía sentido, todos creían que era un milagro que aun demostrara algo de emoción por la vida, y todos se propusieron ayudar a su princesa a ser cada vez feliz, ninguna lagrima caería de sus ojos, excepto de alegría.

Una vez de vuelta todos al el tiempo real rápidamente caminaron hacia la nueva casa de su princesa, fue mina la que toco el timbre

—casa Lee ¿quién habla?- respondió una empleada

—hola somos amigos de la Srta. serena, quisiéramos poder verla ¿sería posible?

—espere un momento jovencita, ¿me podría decir su nombre?

—bueno yo soy mina, aquí también esta: REI, mina lita darien Rini hotaru michiru setsuna haruka

—Vaya que son much- la mujer no alcanzo a hablar al ser interrumpida por alguien

—Pasen chicos- era serena

Las puertas se abrieron, y los chicos comenzaron a entrar a la gran mansión, siendo recibidas por la traviesa nana, que traía sus patitas sucias, todos rápidamente comenzaron a correr de ella para no ser manchados completamente.

—Rápido rápido entren- decía serena.

En un momento todos estaban adentro salvos y casi limpios.

—pasen voy a traerles algo para tomar- se alejo y todos esperaron en unos mullidos sillones, al rato serena volvió con dos empleadas y algunos alimentos, estas dejaron los alimentos y se fueron.

—¿Qué pasa?- creo que es primera vez que vienen todos, a las señoras aquí se sorprendieron, nunca había traído amigos a casa

—ma.. Mama! – Rini se lanzo a los brazos de serena llorando- perdóname por no estar contigo.

—¿De qué hablas?- pregunto

—Vimos tu pasado mama- dijo Rini.

Todos inmediatamente bajaron la cabeza avergonzados por inmiscuirse tanto en la vida de ella.

—¿Por qué reviven lo que he estado intentando enterrar?- pregunto calmadamente serena

—Lo siento serena, pero teníamos muchas dudas, por eso mismo no queríamos preguntarte nada- decía Amy.

—Tienes que entender que para nosotros también ha sido brusco todo esto.- decía rei

—yo sigo siendo yo, claro que muy diferente en algunos aspectos, quizás muchas cosas que eran propias de mi también quedaron enterradas con las otras 3 personas con las que compartía mi vida- decía serena sin soltar una sola lagrima.- mi esencia esta aquí, quiero avanzar no estancarme en esto como lo he hecho estos dos años.

—cabeza de bombón nos asustaste en la pelea contra esmeralda, te veías tan distintas, atacaste con sangre fría y eso no es propio de ti.

—ya que se inmiscuyeron en mi vida se habrán dado cuenta que no reaccione cuando debí, por ese error perdí a mi hermano y no pude cumplir la promesa a mi mama, solo aprendí de la peor forma a ser más rápida y no pensar a la hora de atacar, aparte me he entrenado muy duro los cambios que evidenciaron en sailor moon es fruto de eso y los sentimientos de batalla.

—¿Sentimientos de batalla?- pregunto Rei

—hace tiempo atrás, cuando nos tocaba pelear, yo no quería dañar a la gente, ni a los seres que nos atacaban, solo tenía en mente purificarlos y salvarlos, pero ahora…. por más que quiera hacerlo solo quiero acabar con esto de la forma que sea y a veces no me importan las consecuencias .

—serena.. ¿Quieres hacerle daño a la gente?- pregunto asustada michiru

—no, no es nada de eso, me refiero a que si estoy peleando y se cruza un civil en la pelea no me moveré para salvarlo mi prioridad es atacar al enemigo. Es por eso que los cuatro guardianes me aconsejaron volver a integrarme a la sociedad, por eso en parte ingrese a la universidad, para aprender, y para compartir, ellos dicen que es una consecuencia de mi afasia ser tan seca, pero con el tiempo puedo adaptarme.

—ahh ya veo… espera espera! ¿Los cuatro guardianes? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto sorprendido Darién.

—un poco antes de ser adoptada, aun estaba en recuperación psiquiátrica, mi afasia era severa, yo no me movía, no hablaba y solo miraba una pared blanca, en ese entonces aparecieron ellos dispuestos ayudarme, desde ese entonces, he entrenado con ellos y me han protegido de algunos enemigos aislados que se han presentado en la tierra.

—debemos entonces agradecerles su ayuda- dijeron todos al unísono

—Pueden venir a mi siguiente entrenamiento- dijo serena

—Por supuesto que si iremos todos- dijo setsuna

—serena queremos que sepas que haremos todo para que seas de nuevo feliz, quizás siempre quedara una cicatriz de tu pasado, pero queremos ayudarte a mirar hacia el futuro, yo se que nos esperan grandes cosas, ya verás que todos podremos estar riéndonos.

—gracias chicos pondré todo mi empeño.

Llego la noche y todos se retiraron hacia sus hogares, menos Rini y Darién que seguían pasando un agradable rato, en eso llega el señor Lee, sorprendiéndose de la presencia de uno de sus doctores más prestigiosos.

—¿Qué haces aquí Darién?- pregunto el sr Lee

—estaba compartiendo un tiempo con serena- dijo algo tímido Darién

—ahh ya veo, ¿quién es esta jovencita?- pregunto mirando hacia Rini

Los tres se quedaron entre avergonzados y mudos, tenían toda una planificación de respuesta pero el silencio los había dominado.

—¿Debo llamarte nieta?- pregunto el sr lee

—¿ahh? dijeron los 3 asustados

—serena a mi no me engañas, quizás a tu mama sí, pero esta chica es demasiado parecida a ti en los rasgos pero se nota a kilómetros que saco la misma personalidad de Darién, aparte averigüe muchas cosas sobre ti antes de adoptarte, fue muy difícil, pero llegue al conclusión de que tú eras sailor moon, este joven era tuxedo mask, y hace poco tiempo una de las empleadas encontró uno de los cabellos de esta jovencita en tu ropa y me tome la libertad de analizarla… no fue muy difícil darme cuenta que tu ADN y el de Darién estaban allí. También estuve haciendo cálculos esta jovencita no pertenece a esta época, porque de haber nacido aquí tú la hubieses tenido a los 5 años….

Las conclusiones a las que llego el sr Lee dejaron a los chicos completamente mudos, el sr Lee no era para nada tonto y era mucho más rápido y astuto de lo que se creía, ahora serena entendía la frase- por mucho que se quiera ocultar, a los padres no se les escapa una.

—ya ¿y cuál es su respuesta?- pregunto el sr Lee

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

holaaa a todos!

Para este cap me inspire en mi canción favorita del último disco de evanescence "lost in Paradise", la letra en español búsquenla es potente, me considero una fan de evanescence desde el 2003, y hasta cree un fc, si alguno de ocioso le gusto, yo era conocida como Nicole_amy_lee, quizás alguno alguna vez me vio o me escucho asjdsjdwjdejdsj me estoy delatando :O

Estoy un poco complicada con los tiempos ahora, pero quería preguntarles algo …. Bueno yo no soy muy adepta a el uso masivo de lemons, porque los considero completamente innecesario en algunos casos, pero creo que uno bien hecho y sin caer en la vulgaridad no hace daño ¿les gustaría ver algo de eso aquí? me confieso pésima para escribir de eso, pero estoy aprendiendo de a poco a desenvolverme más en la escritura.

Dejo mis saludos para los que me dejan sus reviews no saben cuánto se los agradezco

**yesqui2000:** si ahora serena es mas fuerte, pero no por eso mala, y sin duda la pelea será de a dos, yo espero que esto solo termine bien

**Guillermina:** gracias por unirte a leer aquí, espero no decepcionarte y cualquier idea u opinión que tengas no dudes en decirlo. : )

**serenasm**: gracias espero seguir mejorando, también espero que todos vean que aunque una persona sea dulce y llorona, también puede ser fuerte y valiente.

**Micaela**: estuve buscando música de spend lind y creo que puedo ocupar algo de eso, sajjdjds también me dijiste evanescence, ya tenía escrito este cap. para cuando escribiste eso pero seguramente seguiré usando algo de eso si puede usarlo, creo que Darién no va a dejar de quererla, sino amarla más, no creo que sea un cambio drástico sino una nueva faceta que no va a ser permanente en ella.


	11. El primer Entrenamiento

hola ! lamento la tardanza pero estoy con muchas cosas, me estoy acomodando a muchos cambios que se dan en la vida, quiero comentarles que he estado reflexionando acerca del rumbo de la historia y tambien me he dedicado a leer mas fanfic porque tambien necesito nutrirme de ideas, he escuchado canciones, peliculas. etc. asi que aunque no haya subido quiero que sepan que siempre estoy soñando despierta con la historia :) recuerden que siempre pueden hacer sugerencias con la trama, con mi redaccion o lo que sea , no sean timidos.

saludos especiales a mis lectores fieles que siempre me dejan su review, y a todos esos lectores anonimos que puedan estar leyendo esto, gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer :)

*yesqui2000, serenasm, micaela*

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOo

Cap. 11- El primer entrenamiento

Las conclusiones a las que llego el sr Lee dejaron a los chicos completamente mudos, el sr Lee no era para nada tonto y era mucho más rápido y astuto de lo que se creía, ahora serena entendía la frase- por mucho que se quiera ocultar, a los padres no se les escapa una.

—ya ¿y cuál es su respuesta?- pregunto el sr Lee

El silencio se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar algo

—ya veo- decía el sr Lee- espero que en otro momento puedan llegar a confiar más en mi, quiero que sepan, que los apoyo, pero para mí es importante la sinceridad.

—intentaremos ser más transparentes con Ud. – dijo Darien

—bueno supongo que ahora no es el mejor momento para seguir hablando del tema, mi esposa llegara en cualquier momento, hablaremos de esto otro dia ¿si?- pregunto el sr Lee.

—Claro- respondieron los tres al unísono

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando a los pocos minutos llego la sra. Lee, por lo que tanto Darién como Rini se marcharon a su hogar; claro que un tanto acongojados por lo sucedido con el Sr Lee.

En la noche serena se puso en contacto con los 4 guardianes de Endimión para ponerlos al tanto sobre lo que sucederá ahora que los demás se unirían a los entrenamientos.

A los dos días tal y como se había citado, estaban reunidas todas en la noche; las sailors scout; tanto inners como outers, además de darien y Rini. El lugar de la reunión era un lote baldío muy grande donde solo había restos de materiales de construcción abandonados.

—oye serena ¿entrenaremos aquí?- pregunto rápidamente Rei

—O sea.. Es decir… es un lugar muy amplio pero también cualquiera nos puede ver.. no creo que- decía Amy, cuando de repente fue cortada por serena.

—… como creen este es solo un portal, tómense de las manos todas y síganme- dijo firmemente serena

De repente se abrió un portal de color lila, las chicas se miraron algo asustadas, pero al ver el rostro firme y decidido de serena decidieron seguirla de la misma forma, el portal parecía ser un túnel muy largo, pero serena tomo una especie de "atajo" y aparecieron todos en un lugar desconocido. El lugar estaba completamente desolado habían unos restos que parecían ser ruinas y algunos árboles, la tierra era de color casi plomo y en el sitio inundaba la paz.

—esta es la parte posterior de la luna, la parte no visible y obscura, aquí estuvo neherenia cuando fue desterrada- dijo serena

—¿y por que venimos a este lugar?- pregunto Neptuno

En ese momento aparecen los 4 guardianas son sus respectivos trajes y armas.

—¿Cómo se encuentra príncipe?- dijo jadeite

—hemos estado entrenando junto con la princesa esperamos que no se haya molestado- dijo malachite

—claro que no, estoy agradecido que hayan cuidado de ella cuando yo no lo hice- dijo edymion

—hoy… vamos a entrenar muy duro, no lo haremos por esmeralda, ella no representa una amenaza para la tierra, solo esta cegada por algún motivo, pero hemos averiguado que hay un ser la estuvo manipulando, descubrimos que es un ser intergaláctico, pero desconocemos su identidad, a este ser es el que hay que realmente enfrentar- dijo serena

— ¿y parece que es muy fuerte? no siento ningún tipo de energía aparte de esmeralda- dijo mars

—yo tampoco he visto algo como eso en mi espejo- aclaro Neptuno

—es por eso que hay que entrenar, sus poderes parecen dormidos, pero la presencia en realidad es bastante fuerte, tanto nosotros como la princesa podemos sentirlo incluso cuando estamos en nuestra vida de civil- aclaro Zoycite

—¿Qué es lo que haremos primero entonces?- pregunto de forma brusca Urano

—Lo primero es que cada uno de ustedes domine sus respectivas armas, que les corresponden por derecho según su planeta.- dijo nephlite

—Me siento un poco confundida- dice sobándose la cabeza venus

—Observen- dicen juntos los 4 guardianes y serena.

Rápidamente los 5 se forman para luchar, cada guardián saco su espada, serena prefirió sacar sus sais, la batalla era una 4:1 serena peleaba por su lado.

—es importante dominar tanto el arma regente como los poderes sobrenaturales- dijo calmadamente serena

La batalla comenzó, ante la vista asombrada y un poco asustada de los demás, fue nephlite el primero en atacar a serena, utilizando su espada la embosco para que esta callera al suelo, logrando su cometido, lo que él no sabía es que esta acción seria usada a su favor, serena posiciono rápidamente sus piernas en el abdomen de neplhite y lo lanzo hacia el otro lado, rápidamente ella se puso de pie y dijo algunas palabras en algún idioma extraño.

—Luna ad terram meam- dijo Serena de forma fuerte y clara. Algunos pedazos de tierra se desprendieron, levantaron y fueron directamente a serena, que con sus manos direcciono la tierra a donde estaba nephlite, arrinconándolo sin poder moverse.

Los 3 guardianes restantes se pusieron en acción y se dirigieron al campo de batalla para atacar a serena, todo fue tan rápido que los demás apenas pudieron escuchar una explosión y ver mucho polvo, cuando este se disperso, lograron ver a todos los guardianes aprisionados de distintas maneras, con tierra, ramas espinosas de rosas, hielo y con fuego.

—esta es la forma de utilizar tus poderes y las armas- dijo pacíficamente serena, necesito que entrenen para que logren primero descubrir que pueden lograr y luego dominar esos poderes, lamentablemente hay una restricción.

—¿Qué restricción?- pregunto jupiter

—cuando descubran acerca de sus poderes, es posible que tengan que permanecer aquí hasta que puedan controlarlos, es un riesgo bajar a la tierra, ni a los 4 guardianes, ni a mí nos sucedió, pero están las posibilidades, para ayudarlos estarán aquí Luna y Artemis- aclaro serena

—es cierto ….. en todo este tiempo había sabido de ellos- dijo Rini

—Ellos abandonaron la tierra poco después de que ustedes se marcharon, porque tenían una misión que cumplir, pero estarán aquí para guiarlos, cuando yo no esté- aclaro serena

—¿Qué misión?- pregunto curiosa Venus

—Es secreto- interrumpió neplhite- no es necesario que ustedes conozcan acerca de eso.

—No me gusta que nos oculten cosas- dijo regañadientes Urano

—No hay otra opción- dijo de forma brusca zoycite

—tengo una duda ¿Cómo es que serena pudo pelear contra ustedes sin siquiera transformarse?- pregunto Darién

—la princesa está en una etapa avanzada de su entrenamiento, no necesita el poder del cristal de plata para poder pelear, ya que usa su poder natural para hacerlo, necesitamos que ustedes logren lo mismo… de no ser así… ella iría a pelear sola con nosotros cuatro, no nos podemos permitir que personas poco preparadas vayan a estorbar- dijo un poco altaneramente zoycite.

—eso no ocurrirá de ninguna forma, no dejaremos que nuestra princesa este en peligro de nuevo- dijo de forma más brusca Urano

—ya dejémonos de conversaciones vamos a entrenar- dijo malachite- fórmense en una hilera vamos a probar sus fuerzas y destreza con la espada primero.

Dicho y hecho, a cada uno se le entrego dicha arma, no paso mucho tiempo cuando ya estabn cansados haciendo los movimientos, las espadas eran pesadas y ellos no acostumbraban a pelear de esa forma.

—vamos anímense, ni siquiera hemos practicado como batallar o esquivar, recién estamos practicando movimientos, como si estuviésemos en una clase de tenis- dijo neplhite

Pasaron aproximadamente 6 horas de entrenamiento, cuando todos tuvieron que regresar, ya estaba comenzando amanecer, todas estaban exhaustas ni siquiera se podían mover, solo serena se mantenía intachable, se notaba que ella estaba a otro nivel de entrenamiento, ahora entendían su destreza en la pelea, seguramente habrían muchas lagrimas, dolor, sudor y cansancio detrás de todo esto.

Cada uno se dirigió a su hogar, las sailors pasaron de largo, ni siquiera asistieron a sus trabajos o universidades, serena no se sorprendió, era evidente sus scout están muy débiles en cuanto a la lucha, por ahora los dejaría descansar.

Dos días después del primer entrenamiento, todos se volvieron a reunir, pero esta vez para conversar acerca de lo sucedido, mina fue la primera en hablar:

—creo que el entrenamiento está siendo muy duro, mis hermosas piernas están llenas de moretones- dijo amargamente

—No seas superficial -le dijo malachite, eso no es nada aun no llevamos ni el ritmo y ya te estás quejando, si vas a ser así, mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí, esto lo veremos la princesa y nost-

—ay ay que eres enojón, se nota que todo te lo tomas a pecho, una lástima perdida de hombre- dijo mina enojada.

Malachite solo se sonrojo levemente por el comentario, seguramente tendría que bajar un poco las revoluciones, se había precipitado mucho.

—¿Perdida de hombre?- preguntaron

Todos se voltearon no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, las cosas parece que para al menos una persona se volverían color de hormiga de ahora en adelante.


	12. El retorno de las estrellas

hola! ¿Cómo están? yo aquí subiendo un cap nuevo, lo iba a subir ayer pero no me convencía y le hice unos cambios, estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios, no saben como me animan a seguir haciéndolo, cuando comencé jamás pensé que ya llevaría 12 capítulos…. nunca me propuse ninguna meta en cuanto a la cantidad, así que estoy muy contenta por ello

Saludos especiales a mis lectoras más fieles que siempre me dejan su review

yesqui2000, serenasm y micaela; muchas gracias por sus palabras :D

bueno los dejo con el capitulo

OoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoO

cap 12- El retorno de las estrellas

—¿Perdida de hombre?- preguntaron

—no.. no puede ser – dijeron 4 chicas impresionadas,

—parece que a las cucarachas no las matas con nada- dijo haruka

—taiki, yaten, seiya ¡! – el griterío y los abrazos comenzaron a invadir el lugar.

—¿Cuándo volvieron?-pregunto lita

—¿Qué vinieron a hacer?-pregunto rei

—¿Cuánto se van a quedar?-pregunto amy

—¿Quieren salir conmigo?- pregunto mina

—mina!- todos le reprocharon su actitud

—me alegro de verlas chicas y a ustedes también- dijo mirando a haruka, michiru, y hotaru- hemos venido aquí a investigar.

—¿Investigar?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo lita, rei y mina

—-lo que sucede es que mientras estábamos reconstruyendo nuestro planeta, observamos una extraña energía, circulando hacia la vía láctea, le hicimos un seguimiento, y descubrimos que se dirigía hacia la tierra- explico con su semblante sereno taiki.

—ahh así que vinieron por eso…- comento un poco decepcionada amy

—estábamos preocupados de que esa energía hiciera daño a este planeta, además… nuestra princesa dijo que nunca había presenciado esa energía, es por eso que hemos venido, ¿ustedes saben algo?-pregunto yaten

—mmmm- las sailors comenzaron a mirarse entre si con un poco de duda

—no tenemos idea de que es esa energía, algo nos conto serena sobre esa presencia, pero aun no lo sabemos, lo que pasa es que en estos momentos estamos luchando contra esmeralda- dijo lita

—¿Quién es esmeralda?¿dónde está mi bombón?- pregunto seiya

—esmeralda perteneció a la familia de black moon, nos enfrentamos con ellos hace varios años mucho antes que ustedes aparecieran, fue ahí cuando nos enteramos sobre lo de Rini- explico rei

—¿Quién es Rini?¿donde está bombón?- pregunto esta vez seiya un poco exasperado

—no tiene caso explicar eso.. ¿Cómo estas seiya?- pregunto serena que acababa de llegar

—bombón! – seiya corrió a encontrarla pero cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla miro a su lado, ahí estaba Darién, y se detuvo.

—bien… ¿cómo han estado?- pregunto seiya mirando fijamente a ambos

—bien, respondió Darién, yo solo venia a dejar a serena, tengo que regresar a mi turno el el hospital- besa a serena y se marcha, dejando a seiya algo enojado.

Serena se sienta en la mesa y todos comienzan hablar

—Cabeza de Bombón, a que no sabías que ellos estaban aquí, fue una sorpresa para nosotras- expreso haruka

—en verdad.. ya lo sabía, los sentí fuera de la vía láctea, según mis cálculos llegaron hoy en la mañana ¿no es cierto?- pregunto serena

—vaya ahora tienes neuronas serena- dijo yaten intentando molestarla

Serena ante el comentario ni siquiera se enojo, solo mantuvo ese semblante tranquilo.

—¿Qué pasa bombón? estas extraña- pregunto seiya

justo cuando iba a responder, alguien irrumpe en el lugar, era Rini que llegaba de la escuela

—hola!- saludo alegremente, y fue entonces cuando noto la presencia de 3 desconocidos ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto inocentemente

—ellos son taiki, seiya y yaten pertenecen al grupo three lights- dijo mina orgullosamente

—ahhh ese grupo que desapareció, porque no fueron capaces de volver a las listas de los mas vendidos- pregunto Rini

—ehh bueno.. ¿pero ahora volverán verdad?- pregunto lita

—si volveremos ¿Quién eres tu pequeña?- pregunto taiki

—mi nombre es Rini

—ahh asi que tu eres Rini, mucho gusto- dijo seiya- oye bombón, ¿ella es tu prima?

—ehh… no- dijo serena

—soy su hija. dijo Rini como intentando marcar territorio, desde el momento en que vio a seiya no le cayó bien, y cuando escucho llamarlo bombón se enfureció aun mas.

—jajaj que broma tan simpática- dijo yaten, me alegro mucho que traigas a tu prima

Así los chicos comenzaron a pasar el rato, simplemente hablando sobre que les había pasado en este tiempo, entre broma y broma, malachite furioso por la presencia de yaten y viceversa, simplemente esos dos no se soportaban y competían por llamar la atención de mina, ella, estaba fascinada. haruka y Rini estaban enojadas no les gustaba para nada la presencia de seiya cerca de serena.

—Oye bombón ¿Qué harás mañana?- pregunto seiya, logrando que Rini y haruka lo miraran con odio y desprecio

—ella mañana tendrá una cita con Darién- dijo Rini

—Es cierto- afirmo serena, ¿quieres salir después de eso?

—claro pasare por tu casa- afirmo seiya

—claro pero yo ya no vivo donde vivía antes, toma- le pasa la dirección y todas las chicas se marcharon a sus hogares

En esta semana no habría entrenamiento duro, solo el fin de semana, debido a que los 4 guardianes debían restablecerse como civiles esta semana, malachite aprovechando la situación le pidió a mina que lo ayude a decorar la casa.

El día de la cita, serena estaba con Darién paseando por el parque, aunque ellos sabían que eran espiados, decidieron, hacer como que nada sucediese.

—no sé porque pero no me gusta que Rini nos observe tanto- dijo darien

—mmm a mi a estas alturas ya me da lo mismo, solo ignora- dijo calmadamente serena

—Es que si Rini está observando, no puedo hacer las cosas que quiero- dijo sonrojándose el chico

—Sopórtalo- dijo serena como ignorándolo, en segundos ella lo abraza tiernamente, provocando que rini se vaya pacíficamente a esperarla.

—ya se fue- dijo serena

—Entonces ya puedo hacer esto- Darién besa a serena tiernamente y la abraza dándole una rosa roja – te amo, confió en ti, no necesito andar persiguiéndote para saberlo, entiendo que seiya sea un amigo y solo eso, pero a veces no me gusta que te llame bombón o que sea demasiado cercano siento que ocupara un lugar que me pertenece.

—Serena recibe la rosa y se pone a jugar con ella.- me gusta un poco ese lado celoso de ti.

—¿yo celoso?, bueno si, pero acéptalo me tienes en tus manos, te daría cualquier cosa que quisieras.

—con que pueda tener tu corazón es más que suficiente.

Así paso la tarde para estos tortolitos que a pesar del sufrimiento y el dolor, seguían amándose como hace mil años, Darién fue a dejar a serena a su casa y se marcho.

Ya eran como las 6pm de la tarde y en ese instante llega seiya a la mansión, preguntándose qué diablos le había pasado a su bombón, siendo recibido por los besos langueteantes de nana.

—hola bombón!- oye que gran casa tienes, ¿tu papá se cambio de oficina?- dijo seiya

—no seiya mis padres trabajan en una clínica, aun no llegan- dijo serena

—¿No que tu papá era periodista del periódico?- pregunto seiya

—lo que sucede es que…..

Serena le conto toda la historia acerca de su supuesta amiga que en verdad era esmeralda y como había asesinado a sus padres, seiya parecía impresionado y se sentía culpable por haber preguntado algo tan delicado. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, pero aun así serena no le dijo acerca de Rini y su verdadera identidad.

—oye pero las chicas dijeron que conocieron a Rini cuando los ataco la familia black moon ¿Cómo sucedió esto?- pregunto seiya

Serena miraba a seiya preguntándose si era necesario decirle exactamente todo a él.

—mmmm seiya quiero que sepas que mi corazón pertenece a Darién desde hace mas de mil años, como tu sabes yo soy la princesa, hace mil años existía el milenio de plata mi madre gobernaba, yo me enamore de Darién que en esa época se llamaba el príncipe Endimión, pero debido a diferentes causas ambos fallecimos, mi madre utilizo el cristal de plata para darnos una nueva oportunidad aquí en la tierra , Rini cayó del cielo cuando recién estaba comenzando a salir formalmente con Darién hace algunos años, al principio era una niña odiosa, pero con el tiempo descubrimos que en verdad viene del siglo XXX y que es mi hija y de Darién, nosotros nos casaremos yo seré la neo reina serena y el rey Endimión, luego de eso convivio conmigo cerca de un año, hemos pasado muchas cosas, al principio fue extraño aceptar eso, no nos habíamos dado cuenta pero ya formamos una familia- termino por decir.

—bombón… yo… - no sé qué decir

—seiya no quiero lastimarte, tu para mi eres un buen amigo, eres un buen chico, lo mejor es que te busques una buena chica que te comprenda, yo no puedo corresponderte- dijo serena un poco melancólica.

—está Bien… pero hagamos a lo que vine, salgamos a pasear.- dijo seiya un poco más decidido e intentando cambiar el tema que era muy doloroso para él.

Ambos salieron a pasear, siendo observados por Rini, pero solo serena era consciente de esto.

caminaron por las antiguas calles a las que por tanto tiempo habían pertenecido, se divirtieron, por un segundo se olvidaron de sus obligaciones y solo fueron dos personas, dos amigos que pasaban el rato.

Estaban caminando por la calle tomando un refresco cuando se escucho un pequeño estruendo, inmediatamente ambos voltearon a ver qué sucedía.

—ma.. má-

—riniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- serena corrió a auxiliarla

—tengo a tu mayor tesoro en mis manos, ahora voy hacerte pagar lo mismo que me hiciste a mi- y comenzó a estrangular a la pequeña Rini


	13. ¿razones? (primera parte)

hola! ¿Cómo están? espero que bien, el capítulo de hoy lo escribí demasiado rápido, tenía alguna idea pero realmente iba escribiendo todo y fluia, era hermoso sjdjdsjsjdjsdjdsd. con este cap y el otro conocerán (tal como lo dice el titulo) algunas razones, claro que con este no bastara, espero que me sigan leyendo saludos especiales a mis reviews: Micaela, serenasm y yesqui2000 ¡! gracias ¡! ya saben que pueden comentar o sugerir cosas : )

En este cap me base un poquito en la canción "Crazy for you" de madonna, que expresaría lo sentimientos de esmeralda, si lo desean pueden escucharla, bueno los dejo con el cap

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

cap 13- ¿razones? (primera parte)

Estaba Rini espiando a seiya y serena, definitivamente ella podía confiar en su madre, pero en el joven de solo mirarlo le daban ganas de golpearlo, no solo representaba una amenaza en la relación de Darién y serena, si no que temía que fuese un factor que impidiese la formación de Tokio de cristal y por ende su nacimiento.

—ese seiya…. ya verás... Le demostrare a todos que eres de lo peor- jum – decía enojada para si misma Rini.

Rini estaba tan enojada y pendiente de seiya, que no se percato que estaba siendo seguida por esmeralda.

—hola otra vez conejo!- le dijo esmeralda

—t.. Tu ¿acaso no habías…?- intento preguntar Rini

—no, no estoy muerta, digamos que tengo una misión que cumplir… y necesito que me ayudes

— ¿Por qué debería ayudarte yo a ti? tu fuiste muy mala….-

—lo sabia... contigo nunca se puede, es una latina esto tendrá que ser a la fuerza- dijo con arrogancia

esmeralda tomo a Rini y se dispuso a llevársela, obviamente ella sabía que serena estaba cerca, así que dejo que Rini gritara o hiciera algo, y al parecer sus gritos no fueron suficientes, rodo sus ojos de un lado a otro y lanzo un ataque en plena vía pública. Rápidamente llego serena y su cara de espanto no tardo en aparecer al ver la escena

—ma.. má-

—riniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- serena corrió a auxiliarla

—tengo a tu mayor tesoro en mis manos, ahora voy hacerte pagar lo mismo que me hiciste a mi- y comenzó a estrangular a la pequeña Rini

—déjala, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Matarme? vamos hazlo- dijo serena tranquilamente

—¿crees que eso sería divertido?...- dijo esmeralda

a los pocos minutos no tardaron en aparecer el resto de las sailors, incluso Darién, todos estaban en posición de atacar, esmeralda tenía todas las de perder en ese encuentro, pero inesperadamente utiliza sus poderes para hacer un campo de fuerza negro en donde quedaron atrapadas Rini, serena y esmeralda, los demás empezaron a impacientarse , porque no podían oir, ni ver nada.

—maldita sea, que quiere esmeralda, no lo entiendo- dijo urano

—sabemos que quiere destruir a serena, utilizo de anzuelo a Rini, sabe que es un punto débil en ella- dijo tuxedo mask

En ese instante el campo de fuerza comienza a desaparecer, pero la sorpresa de todos fue mayor a notar que no estaba serena ni esmeralda en el centro del campo, rápidamente fueron por Rini que seguía gente estaba comenzando a acercarse, así que tendrían que escapar luego aunque ellos no lo quisieran.

Fueron rápidamente al departamento de Darién y acostaron a Rini en su cama, que por cierto no tardo en despertar

—Rini… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Darién revisando que no tuviera nada

—estoy bien ¿Dónde está mi mamá?- pregunto

—no.. no lo sabemos, fuiste atacada, y quedaron las 3 en un campo de energía, no podíamos hacer nada, y cuando desapareció el campo, ellas ya no estaban- dijo amy

—¿Cómo fue que ella te atrapo? – pregunto esta vez mina

—no.. – miro a seiya con un enfado- todo ocurrió por tu culpa! Yo estaba siguiéndolos y esa tipa me atrapo- increpo Rini

—eso quiere decir que fuiste su anzuelo, ella quería llamar la atención de serena a como de lugar- dijo seiya- lo lamento- se disculpó

—Rini, no tenias que espiarlos- le regaño Darién

—pero… pero puede poner en peligro mi familia- dijo Rini sollozando

—pequeña bombón – le dijo calmadamente seiya- yo solo soy amigo de tu mamá, en el pasado tuve ese tipo de intenciones, pero yo incluso en ese pasado no sabía nada de ti, ni de Tokio de cristal, lo lamento, y debo agregar que desde que me encontré con bombón, ella me dejo claro que el amor de su vida es tu papá, y que para ella soy solo un amigo, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—entonces… ¿puedo confiar en ti? – pregunto Rini

—Claro- le sonrió seiya amablemente y ambos se dieron la mano en acción de paz.

—me alegro que se reconcilien ustedes dos, pero creo que hay que buscar a serena- dijo rei

—¿y dónde pueden estar?- pregunto michiru

—me preocupa- dijo lita

—buscare en mi computadora a lo mejor puedo obtener sus energías y divisarlas- dijo amy

—sí, y los demás nos daremos vueltas por la ciudad buscando – dijo Darién

—está bien

Así se separaron en grupos de 3 y se pusieron en marcha, solo Rini se quedo con hotaru, ambas querían ir en la misión pero Darién le dijo que podría ser víctima de un secuaz y además debía descansar.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar muy obscuro

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa esmeralda? pensé que había quedado todo claro la ultima ve-serena fue interrumpida

—cállate, tu puedes disfrutar de todo lo que te brinda la vida ¿y yo qué?

—¿me estas echando la culpa de lo que sucede en tu vida? – increpo la rubia

—¿a quién mas puedo culpar?- dijo irónicamente esmeralda

—hey! ¿No crees que es demasiado tu llegaste a mi vida no yo a la tuya, y además no lo he pasado nada bien y debo recordar que es gracias a ti- le recordó

—eso ya lo sé… parece que voy a tener que ser más directa contigo-

—por favor mira que no soy adivina- le dijo enojada serena

—sabias que tú tienes al conejo …

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?- pregunto serena

—mucho… - esmeralda comenzó a contar

- - racconto - - - - -

—esmeralda quiero que prepares un ataque pronto, quiero agarrar al conejo y si es posible a sailor moon también- dijo diamante

—Como usted diga mi príncipe- dijo esmeralda cegada por los celos, pues ella solo creía en que nadie aparte de si misma seria digna para diamante.

y así esmeralda preparo la emboscada perfecta, sabiendo de antemano que las sailors viajarían al siglo XXX, para que ese día llegara faltaban solo 2 días, solo restaba esperar.

Al final del mismo día toda la familia de Black moon estaba exhausta, pues habían trabajado todo el día en las diversas tareas que les era asignadas por diamante, esmeralda solo pasaría a ver a el príncipe para informarle algunos detalles.

—Príncipe, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto esmeralda, al no sentir respuesta entro, para su sorpresa se encontraba diamante semidesnudo y muy pasado de copas.

—ahh… Eres tu ¿y qué me traes?- pregunto él

—solo venia a informarle que ya tenemos dos cristales obscuros más listos para cuando llegue el momento.

—ya veo, que eficiente eres… ¿sabías que hoy te ves muy hermosa?

—príncipe…- dijo casi en un susurro y muy colorada

Diamante se acerco a ella y la abrazo casi como si alguien quisiera robarle lo más preciado, la miro un momento a los ojos, ella realmente sentía que se derretía ante la mirada de él. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando comenzó a besarla, en un principio fueron besos suaves y tiernos, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo los besos fueron cada vez más demandantes, dejando a esmeralda sin respiración.

—Príncipe… no sabe cuánto lo amo- le confesó ella

—y tú no sabes cuánto he esperado por esto- le confesó él

El siguió besándola, esta vez el cuello los hombros, esmeralda se sentía en el cielo, no se dio cuenta cuando solo traía su ropa interior y diamante estaba absolutamente desnudo, hubiese querido congelar ese momento por siempre si pudiera. en ese momento no eran necesarias las palabras con solo mirarse y tocarse expresaban todo .Estuvieron varios minutos acariciándose mutuamente, ahora solo les quedaba una barrera, el príncipe quito la última prenda que le molestaba en ella para lograr lo que deseaba, y de adentro en ella, al principio una vez hasta que ambos se sintieron cómodos, luego empezó a embestirla salvajemente tantas veces que ella perdió la cuenta, esta noche nunca la olvidaría definitivamente.

—Príncipe lo amo, me ha hecho la mujer más feliz- le dijo ella

—yo también te amo mi reina

—¿Mi reina?- dijo ella asustada

—serena te amo


	14. ¿razones? (segunda parte)

Hola! ¿Cómo están? esta semana no actualice de inmediato, porque necesitaba pensar y trabajar en mi practica y además que estuve enferma T.T

Bueno esta es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, en este cap ya empieza a verse el trasfondo de la historia, espero que les guste, como siempre quiero agradecer a mis reviews por ser fieles: 3

yesqui2000 , serenasm, y Micaela

Cuando escribía este Cap. , por alguna razón se me venía a la mente la canción amor mio de lee hyori O.o bueno los dejo saludos!

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

cap 14- ¿razones? (segunda parte)

—Príncipe lo amo, me ha hecho la mujer más feliz- le dijo ella

—yo también te amo mi reina

—¿Mi reina?- dijo ella asustada

—serena te amo

—¿Qué? no.. No puede ser- dijo ella asustada y enojada

Rápidamente de separo de él, se vistió y se fue dejando a diamante totalmente ebrio, no podía creerlo ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? el estaba totalmente fuera de sí, era obvio que no estaba en sus cabales, muchas veces antes ella intento seducirlo, y nunca había podido, ahora se sentía sucia, es verdad lo había logrado, pero no fue por sí misma, él seguía pensando en esa estúpida.

Esmeralda se pasó toda la noche llorando, mientras ya amanecía, diamante despertaba totalmente desnudo en su despacho y sin recordar nada.

—Qué rayos paso aquí…- se cuestionaba – bueno ya me acordare…. espero

Mientras tanto zafiro entraba a su oficina y se encontró con la escena quedando totalmente atónito

—hey! amigo ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto un poco burlándose - parece que estuvo buena la noche para algunos.

—no me molestes, no tengo idea que paso

—Oye, no tendrás algo que ver con lo de esmeralda ¿o sí?- pregunto intrigado zafiro

—¿Qué le paso ahora?

—no sabemos, pero estuvo toda la noche llorando- termino por contar zafiro

—iré a verla más tarde, por ahora voy arreglarme hay mucho que hacer- termino por decir el príncipe.

efectivamente algo le inquietaba a diamante, él sabía que era un mujeriego, pero era un mujeriego de una sola mujer, había cometido algunos pecados en el pasado, pero ahora era totalmente devoto a su amor la neo reina serenity.

Después de arreglarse, fue a verificar algunas cosas de su plan, definitivamente había mucho que hacer, cuando por fin se pudo desocupar, fue a la habitación de esmeralda.

—¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto

—Vete de aquí bastardo- le respondió furiosa ella- me usaste

—¿de qué estás hablando?

—¿no recuerdas que sucedió ayer?

Todo lo que se veía nuboso en su mente de pronto se aclaro, había pasado la noche con esmeralda.

—lo siento- dijo él.

—eres de lo peor, yo creía que al menos me querías un poco y de repente dices como si nada "serena te amo", ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

—bueno tampoco es para tanto y por lo demás tu siempre has andado detrás mío ¿no es cierto?, tómalo como un pago para ti y ya está, olvidemos que esto sucedió.

—¿Crees que todo es así de fácil?-increpo ella

—Sopórtalo- le dijo él- hay mucho por hacer, será mejor que trabajes

Esmeralda se quedo muda, y guardo ese pequeño rencor que había formado en su corazón, ahora no es tiempo de pelear, lo mejor era usar la venganza como recurso.

El tiempo avanzaba, la familia de black moon se había dedicado atacar la tierra constantemente, su último gran triunfo fue tomar como prisionera al conejo y ponerla de su lado.

Esmeralda aun tenía una espina en su corazón por todo lo acontecido, habían cambios en ella, en este tiempo se había dado cuenta que había engordado, su periodo desapareció, y era oficial para ella, estaba embarazada, lo peor es que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, lo mejor era decirle todo a diamante.

—Príncipe-dijo ella suavemente- necesito hablar con Ud.

—¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el de mala gana

—lo que pasa es que….

—¿Qué demonios pasa?- pregunto el ya un poco enojado

—Estoy embarazada- dijo cortante ella

—¿Y eso qué? – pregunto el casi como desconociendo el contexto del hecho.

—ese hijo es tuyo, es producto de….

—bueno es muy fácil de saber lo que hay que hacer ¿no?-dijo él

—¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Abortar-dijo él en seco

—Supongo que es una broma….-dijo ella- yo quiero tener este hijo

—pero yo no, es un estorbo para mi

Esmeralda por alguna razón comenzó a llorar, no sabía si era producto de sus hormonas o no, pero le pareció abominable todo lo que le dijo diamante.

—lo mejor será hacerlo pronto, me parece que estos crecen muy rápido.

—No quiero-dijo ella parándose

—entonces va a ser problema tuyo

—Está bien- contesto ella y se marcho

Diamante no esperaba esa respuesta, se quedo helado y la dejo ir por ahora, ya se le ocurriría algo.

Era una mañana nubosa, habían pasado 2 meses de aquel evento, su bebé crecía saludablemente en su vientre, suponía que todas las mujeres debían tener instinto maternal, ya que hasta ella tenía uno, siendo casi imposible incluso para ella misma que eso fuese posible.

Esmeralda tenía ya comprados varios objetos para su bebe, realmente estaba ansiosa no le importaba incluso estar sin su "amado" diamante. Ahora estaba en la tierra de paseo, necesitaba comprar algo de ropa blanca, estaba a pocos pasos se shibuya, estaba cruzando la calle cuando inesperadamente un automóvil la atropello, nadie se dio cuenta de quién era el chofer, excepto la misma esmeralda que alcanzo a ver claramente al ocupante. la gente rápidamente se acerco a ella, intentando auxiliarla, corría mucha sangre y el automóvil se había dado a la fuga, pero eso no era importante, porque al fin y al cabo ella ya había visto al chofer.

Algunos focos blancos aparecían por su mente, habían algunas personas a su alrededor y se sentía algo mareada, necesitaba aire, no se dio cuenta pero el tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente y ella estaba despertando con mucho dolor en su cuerpo.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- le pregunto una misteriosa persona vestida de blanco – soy el Dr. Lee

—no… no sé de qué habla, me duele todo el cuerpo

—¿Reconoce su nombre?- le pregunto el hombre

—Me llamo esmeralda- le respondió ella.

—Parece no tener problemas para recordar- le dijo el hombre a una mujer -mantenla en cuidados intensivos

—señorita lamento decirle que acaba de perder a su hijo-le explico el Dr.

—no… no! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –empezó a angustiarse, de repente todo vino a su mente, ya sabía quién era el culpable… ¿Quién mas podría haber sido?

—lamento su perdida, todo indica según varios testigos que fue un accidente, una persona anoto la placa, así que pronto vendrá la policía a preguntarle algunas cosas, por ahora Necesita descansar, mañana podrá ser dada de alta- el Dr. se retiro

—la rabia se apodero de todo su ser, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ella se había auto convencido que ese hijo podría haber sido la luz de su vida.

Luego de muchos sucesos que todos conocemos esmeralda guardo su rencor y se vio en la necesidad de seguir colaborando con la familia black moon, no paso mucho tiempo cuando diamante secuestro a serena en esa época para hacerla suya pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados por un repentino ataque. Esmeralda ya no tenía nada que perder, y estaba decidida en acabar tanto con diamante como con serena.

wwwwwwwwwwww - fin del racconto – wwwwwwwwwwww

—Así que eso fue lo que sucedió- dijo serena- ¿pero no crees que es muy injusto? yo en ningún momento le di una oportunidad

—pero podrías haber acabado con nosotros de una vez por todas, nos exiliaste, nos dejaste vivir y eso solo acrecentó el odio

—en verdad lamento lo de tu hijo, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer y por lo demás yo no tuve que ver

—ya cállate no sabes cuánto te detesto!- le lanzo uno de sus poderes, pero serena fue rápida en esquivar

—necesito que me entregues a Rini, ella no tiene nada que ver

—mi hijo tampoco tenía nada que ver, y ya ves….

—esmeralda no quiero pelear contigo así, necesito que te calmes

Mientras tanto Rini había abierto sus ojos y veía la escena con algo de miedo, pero seguía en el mismo lugar aparentando estar inconsciente.

—si quieres desquitarte, está bien, aquí estoy vamos lánzame algo, no lo esquivare – desafío serena.

—si tu lo pides….

Esmeralda lanzo a serena varios metros, siendo esta última azotada contra un muro, luego le envió un ataque que la daño, su brazo empezaba a sangrar, Rini no pudo seguir viendo esa escena y entro en acción al salvar a su madre.

—déjala en paz!, ella no te hizo nada- grito desesperada Rini, mientras abrazaba a serena fuertemente.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- pregunto una extraña voz

—Mi señora, esta Ud. aquí – Esmeralda se inclino ante una majestuosa mujer

—vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, nos nada más que la futura neo reina y su hija aww que tierno- dijo la mujer sarcásticamente

Serena estaba impactada, miraba de pies a cabeza a la mujer y su mente daba mil vueltas intentando buscar una explicación

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?- fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar


End file.
